Maximum Ride: The New Perspective
by Mad Ink
Summary: Two mutants without a clue of where they are or how they got wings. Same old song? Not really. Madi is back in Maximum Ride dealing with personality clashes, awestruck children, and a new guest she didn't expect.
1. Expecting You

**Okay, that wasn't at all long of a wait for the next one, was it? All right, let's go on to the blanket note?**

**James Patterson: Wtf are you doing?**

**Me: Um, what does it look like? I'm changing your entire book.**

**James Patterson: You can't do that!**

**Me: There's this little thing called a disclaimer. Didn't you click on it?**

**James Patterson: *click***

**Madi Monotone: **_**I am not Insert Following Author's Name Here. Besides, I'm too cool for them anyways.**_

**James Patterson: Well, I guess that's okay.**

**Me: Knew you'd approve!**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Welcome to My Life**_** ~ Simple Plan**

_**M.I.W.**_

**1. Expecting You**

**KrazyWithaK:** _Omg, I can't believe you_

**Mad Ink:** _Breh, did I ask u 2?_

**KrazyWithaK:** _WOW_

**Mad Ink:** _Bsides, the bitch was steppin on my turf, dmanding all dis shit like im her personal scribe. Wtf? hell no!_

**KrazyWithaK:** _geez, Madi, ur so mean 2 ppl_

**Mad Ink:** _I kno :))_

I leaned back on my bed, grinning from ear to ear. Ah, KrazyWithaK, a new cyberspace person who had just happened to wander upon my excellence by the strangest of mistakes.

She read my novel.

And liked it.

**KrazyWithaK:** _And I love it :P_

**Mad Ink:** _Who doesn't…?_

Ah, , one of the best writing sites to go if you want to publish a novel (that is _not_ a fanfiction, or else people will laugh at you). It's a site that I'm proud to belong to, and I often found myself spending more and more time on here with the drag of no portals.

Yes, you heard me right.

Portals.

Specifically so, portals that can take me to different dimensions.

Per say, to a magical dimension that took me to a place called New York infested with demons and a certain golden haired half angel who fought with me, joked with me, and gave me a sword.

Here's a hint, the books start with the word 'city' and the type of sword he gave me had to have a name. An angel name. And the type is called 'seraph'.

Then – let's _per say_ again – I went to a small town in my partial homestate of Washington where I met werewolves and vampires. This was also where I faced a problem still weighing on my shoulders. A problem with… Oh yeah, _murder_.

Here are some _huge_ hints. The name of this town is after a utensil, and the vampires have a weird glitch (yes, _glitch_) which causes them to _glisten_. Also, the person that I killed has a novella entirely devoted to her.

Catching my flow?

I knew you would.

Two weeks have passed since _that_ battle. Yeah, I guess you could call me your usual traveling assassin-slash-dimension-traveler-slash-fortune-teller.

It's okay, you can ask. Was I born this badass?

Yes, yes I was.

Did I just not realize it until now?

Psh, naw. I know how fantastic I am. You don't have to tell me.

**KrazyWithaK:** _I have yet to find a person._

I smirked at that, and let my fingers fly across the keys of my laptop.

**Mad Ink:** _So, there you have it._

I couldn't help but sigh at the dryness of this conversation, and how quickly it was going downhill. KrazyWithaK was great and all, she probably had about as much depth as I did. In a lighter version, but nonetheless… deep.

Music was her life, as it was for me, and she could sing well quite like myself. Yes, two Jacks of all Trades, I guess, but that's not the point.

The point _was_, that I was getting bored.

Bored with, let's see… Oh yeah, _my_ dimension.

I'd been on high alert for the first week, while fighting a rather uphill battle to not let the brutal death of Bree Tanner (yes, good job for those of you who figured out I'd stepped into _Eclipse_) I'd inflicted upon her to wear me down. I would be checked into a psychiatric facility fo sho.

And yes, I said 'fo sho'.

I looked down at the handle of my seraph blade, propped up against my bed. It was two o'clock in the morning, so it was safe to bring it out into real light. Under the bed or stuffed into a closet hardly did it justice.

This wasn't some playing sword.

This sword had actually tasted blood.

And reveled in it.

At least I had.

And now I was ready to go back to a new world, kick some ass and get away from my family.

**KrazyWithaK:** _So have you done anything interesting this summer?_

I gnawed on my lower lip.

Did I want to tell her, as well as the entire world? Oh hell yeah, but at the same time I was on the fence about it. I hadn't even told my closest friends, why would I tell a cyber chick I'd never met? I mean, what would people do if I told them (and they believed me)? Send me off to the government to be an experiment, and then be a weapon of war?

Fuck that, I'd rather have this weight on my shoulders, come home with wounds and wear long sleeved shirts so my parents couldn't ask about my strange injuries (bruises, cuts, ect.)

**Mad Ink:** _Oh, nothing much. You?_

**KrazyWithaK:** _Same here. OUR LIVES ARE SO BOORING!_

_Well_, I scoffed, your_ life may be._

**Mad Ink:** _Yeah, I guess._

Suddenly, I heard a sound.

Like a rip of paper…

Or the space time continuum.

I reached down and grabbed my sword, letting my laptop slide off of my stomach and onto my bed. I looked over, seeing that familiar blue swirling portal in my room.

"Oh hell yes." I grinned, and jumped up to get my clothes.

Rather not go in storm cloud pajamas, right?

But I didn't have the chance. A bright blue light shone in front of my eyes, and I cried out when I felt a ripping fire course down my spine.


	2. New Faces, Old Friends

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Do the Panic**_** ~ Phantom Planet **

**(it's not on the playlist because I can't find the song!)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**2. New Faces, Old Friends**

_I sighed, realizing the sound came out in a long echo. I opened my eyes, only to see blackness._

_I widened my eyes, and nothing changed._

_Oh my God, the portals made me freaking blind!_

"_You!"_

_What?_

"_Hey! You!"_

_I turned my head to the side, and suddenly I was standing in a dark forest._

"_What the hell?" I whispered, looking around. Really tall trees surrounded me, that much I could tell._

"_YOU!" I looked up just in time, my head reeling as I tried to understand what was going on._

_Three black shadows were coming straight towards me._

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Oh my God!" I yelped, sitting upright.

Sweat covered my bare arms and forehead, humidity rushing through me like a wool blanket. I stared ahead, blankly at a clear blue sky.

What?

I stared down at my gray pajama pants, covered with the chibi clouds with little lightning bolts, lightly dusted with red sand. I quickly grasped at my seraph, now tied to a permanent belt, and hooked it around my waist.

I jumped up, my bare feet gently scraping against the baked red earth. I spun around, taking full advantage of what I was seeing.

Red rocks everywhere with little shrubs lining the ground far below. There was a small clear stream running past, and my vision grew dizzy with the height of it all.

"Ugh." I closed my eyes tightly, heart racing, as I began to step back.

Only to trip over something soft, but hard enough to make me land on my ass with a _thud_.

"What the –?" I choked out as I scrambled up.

There, laying on her side so she faced me, was a girl. Brown soft, curly hair, smooth pale (ish, dammit) skin. She was wearing pajamas too, red ones that matched. She looked familiar, but I couldn't exactly place her. I looked at her in complete stupor as she began to stir.

"Wha…" Her eyes fluttered to reveal sea green irises, and I backed up a few very fast steps when her eyes widened. "_Whoa_!" She yelled, jumping up very gracefully.

"Who the hell are you?" I demanded, already taking the defense.

She stopped in mid panic, and glared at me. "Who am _I_? Who are _you_? And where the fuck are we?"

Ah, another cusser, eh? I could work with that.

"Do I look like your tourist guide?" I snipped.

She stared evenly back at me as we sized each other up. She was probably only one inch shorter than me, and realization suddenly hit me.

I _knew_ this girl.

Not like 'OMG you're from a novel I read!'.

No, more like I _knew_ her.

In the _real_ world.

"Oh my God." I took another wary step back.

"What?" She demanded.

"Do you know who I am?" I couldn't help but ask, knowing it was a stupid question as soon as I finished the sentence.

"Well _obviously_ not!"

Okay, okay, touché there. Of course she didn't. She'd never seen my face, while I'd seen hers.

"Well, I've seen you before, and you know me. Um…" I reached out to shake her hand. "Hey, I'm Madi."

She stared at my hand, and then me for a long time. Then she finally spoke. "What?"

I dropped my hand back, and folded both arms across my chest. "Wow, am I seriously that forgettable? Dude, I'm Mad Ink."

Her expression was immediately shocked, almost frightened. "Oh my God!" She cried.

"Uh… Yeah." I said as I turned around to examine the height of the rock we were on again. "Don't worry, I've been in situations like this before, I'll figure this out."

"What the hell are you?" She shrieked again, and I spun around.

"A portal traveler." I explained. "But you can't tell anyone. I can travel to dimensions, not by my will, but by the will of portals. I've been to –"

"You're a mutant!" She interrupted me, her whole frame shaking.

I raised an eyebrow. "Okay, I know I'm obnoxiously and ruggedly gorgeous and all, but this is au natural –"

"No, no, no!" She took a few hesitant steps toward me to a point where she was only a few feet away. That was when I noticed a strange growth on her back, made up of honey colored and white feathers. "You have _wings_!"

Slowly, I craned my neck around.

Tucked neatly close to my back were a heap of dark brown feathers with some white.

"Nice." I sighed. "You have some too."

As soon as the words were uttered, KrazyWithaK spun around and looked at her back, eyes widening as an unheard scream came from her.

"Well," I straightened up as I walked towards the edge of the rock again. "I think I know where we are now."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Oh, I do wish I wouldn't be so vague at the end of chapters. It must get on people's nerves. xP**


	3. Of Epic Wins and Cross Questionings

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Change**_** ~ The Young Veins (actually on playlist)**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**3. Of Epic Wins and Cross Questionings**

I stared back at my wings (is it weird how easily I come to terms with things now?) for a long time, already deciding to shoot for the impossible. Gentle warm wind brushed past me, but I hardly paid it any mind.

Taking a few steps back, I motioned for KrazyWithaK to get out of the way until I stood in the middle of the flat rock.

One…

Two…

Three!

_Snap!_

"Holy crap!" KrazyWithaK gasped, while I was laughing as I felt two new giant limbs furl out and to my sides.

The feathers caught with the wind, making me stumble a little bit forward, but I was still tickled. Once I regained my footing, I looked at both surprisingly long appendages. They had to have been at least fifteen feet long (and this was me guessing) and they were _huge_. Near the bottom of my wings, I noticed red feathers, the color of the rocks around here.

"Epic win!" I almost wheezed in awe. When I looked up at KrazyWithaK, she looked a little green. "Try yours!"

"Uh…" She took a step back. "I'd rather not. Where are we?"

"Well, if you haven't read the books, I understand." I shrugged, feeling the wings bounce behind me. Whoa… "But some form of my logic tells me that we are in the Maximum Ride series."

"I've read the books!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay. Geez, no need to get defensive." I rolled my eyes as I looked back down to the ground far, _far_ below. "And now that we know how to get the hell out of here, I suggest we do so."

"How?" She asked.

This time I did turn around to look at her, having to make an extra effort with the weird wings blocking my vision as they seemed to flap subconsciously every moment or so. I raised an eyebrow.

Realization clouded her features. "No," She said quickly. "No, no, no! That's – That's suicide!"

"Not when you have built in aviation on your side." I challenged.

"Please, Madi, think logically, here!"

"In case you haven't noticed, nothing about me is logical, KrazyWitha…"

"Just call me Claire." She sighed. "But come on, you don't even know how to fly! For some reason, we're both here, so we should probably work together."

"Okay." I shrugged, but I looked at the open terrain. "Then I'll go, look for help, and you can explain to the nice people with white coats why you have wings."

"I'll just blame you." She snipped, and I paused.

Damn, she was smart.

I spun around and glared at her, while she looked absolutely innocent.

I swore under my breath, snorted, and went back to staring down the cliff while my wings folded loosely behind me. That was going to take some time to get used to. At least they could be opened in a flash –

Then, a thought crossed me, and made me stop short.

Now _that_ was absolutely brilliant.

"Madi…" I looked at Claire, who studying me. "I've officially known you for about ten minutes now, and I already know that I don't like that look."

"What look?" I shrugged out of her gaze which brought me closer to the edge (quite literally).

"That smirk. It clearly means you're planning –"

But the rest of her boring as hell lecture was wasted on her screaming as I 'slipped' off the cliff, and began plummeting to the earth back first.

My stomach flew up and caught in my throat, panic flooding through my veins while my brain was mindlessly shouting orders to the rest of my body that was frozen in shock.

_Turn!_

Finally, I unlocked, spinning so I was now going to fall _face first_.

Dare I say these are improvements?

"_Wings_!" I snarled, which knocked the rest of me out of a daze.

I could feel the new muscles uncoiling, catching air, and then jerking backwards. "_Yeow_!" I growled and gave one powerful flap.

"Come on, come on." I whispered to myself as I gained altitude. "How tough are you? Let's see, let's see…"

Yes! I had it! Kind of. Every moment or so, I would forget this was _flying_ (as stupid as that sounded) and forget a flap. _Can't do that_, I warned myself, _stay focused_.

Finally, I made it up to where I once was, grinning wildly at a pissed off Claire.

"What the hell!" She yelled, waving her hands. "You could've freaking _died_!"

"You know, Claire, I don't say this often, but you're right." I replied conversationally as I skimmed across the rock that I was just on, able to touch the ground if I reached out. I swooped around her and gave a quick flap so I was now hovering in front of her. "Like it or not, we are teamed up. But there's something you forgot."

"And that would be?" She asked hotly.

I gave a strong flap, which caused a strong gust of air in her face as well as made her back up while I came closer. I landed lightly on my feet, almost tripping in the process and mentally cursing myself for not being as suave.

But that didn't stop me from getting in her face. I was ready to put myself back in control.

"You forgot that I'm the one who's the most experienced. I'm the one who knows how to kick ass. And, I'm the coolest." I began to walk away then, ready to leap off of that cliff again.

"Are you seriously that vain?" She yelled after me, sounding clearly exasperated.

"Yes, I am." I said as I unfurled my wings, ready to make the descent. "Now, either you can stay here and never get home, or you can come with me. I can already tell you which option is the best."

"Yeah, staying here sounds like a grand idea to me." She retorted sarcastically.

I turned around and smiled. "So glad that you agree."

She stopped short at that, at a loss for words as I twirled off the cliff and started my flight. Yes, it was most definitely easier this time, the wings hurt less, and I didn't feel the sudden urge to throw up.

As I've said before, progress is progress.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Madi, wait!"

I wheeled around easily, grinning when I saw Claire flying only a hundred yards behind me and fast approaching. I don't know when, but sense had been knocked into her, and she'd been following me since.

Because I'm _always_ right, in case you didn't know.

"Oh, Claire," I said nonchalantly as she hovered beside me, panting heavily. "So glad you could join me."

"What is wrong with you? I've been calling you for ages. And it's almost night now, shouldn't we stop?"

"Geez, full of questions, aren't we?" I asked. "To your first one, _nothing_ is wrong with me. In case you haven't noticed, I'm particularly flawless. Secondly, to your more of a statement then question, I _did_ hear you, but I chose to ignore you. _You're_ supposed to keep up with _me_. Third question, yes, I _am_ aware that night is here, and we'll stop when I say so. I think we can go a little longer."

"You're even more conceited in real life." She muttered when we began flying, a little slower this time. "I thought it was just a show."

"I don't put up a show for anyone." I said automatically. _Just myself_, I added, but she didn't need to know that.

We flew in silence for a while, and I began hearing life start up in wherever we were. My best guess had been Arizona or New Mexico. Coyotes were howling not too far off, which made me hesitant on stopping and sleeping in a local cactus somewhere. But there wasn't a place in sight for us to stop that looked remotely humanized, which was somewhat as a comfort as it was an inconvenience.

I knew I could take care of myself. Easily. But I was also counting on the life of another person who I had no idea if they could fight or not. That was also going to be an issue. If I was right, and we were in Maximum Ride (which I'm about 100% sure I'm right on), then there would most definitely be fighting.

Not that I had a problem with that, of course, but there was just that second person to add into the equation.

Ugh.

"So you said you've been to other places." Claire suddenly piped up. Random much? "Where?"

"Two places. Both books." I answered. "Mortal Instrument series and Eclipse."

"Did you meet Jace?"

"Duh, he gave me the seraph blade."

Claire suddenly looked at my sword; eyes scanning over it like it was some newfound treasure. "And in Eclipse, did you meet Edward?"

"Yes, and I don't want to talk about it. So don't grow too attached to that subject."

"I'm not." She agreed hastily. "So, is this like some kind of superpower, like in your book?"

"I don't know. It only just started happening a couple of weeks ago."

"Does your family have it? That would be so cool –"

"No, they don't." I cut her off. "And they don't know about it either. You're the first real my dimension person who knows. And you better not tell anyone –"

"I won't, I won't." She said, meeting my eyes. "I promise."

"Good. I want to understand this myself before telling people."

"I wonder if I have it too then…"

I shrugged. "Who knows? You could be my apprentice."

"Ugh, lame."

"How so?" I challenged. "Personally, you could learn a lot from someone like me."

I then spied at diner below us. "Score!" I said, cutting off her probably wannabe sarcastic remark. I spiraled downward into a dive. Wind flew into and around my ears, making me feel slightly excited and nauseous.

I dropped like a bomb, only pulling my wings out and using them like a parachute when I was only a hundred feet from crashing through the roof of the diner. To my surprise, the sudden stop didn't hurt that much, and I grinned as I landed neatly and quietly on the roof.

Meanwhile, I heard Claire stumble to a stop behind me, and I turned to see her claiming balance once more.

"How come you're so graceful?" She muttered.

I extended my arms, still seeing the jet black marks that claimed them. Runes, the people of Mortal Instruments would call them. Personally, I prefer beastly useful tattoos.

"Can you see anything on my arms?" I asked.

She stared at them for a long time, then shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

Hmm. Maybe she wasn't a real portal hopper after all. I lowered my arms. "You can't see them, but I was marked while in Mortal Instruments. I've got silence and balance on there."

"Cheat." She growled as she passed me.

"I'd rather call it strategic gaming." I said as I loped up to her side, looking for a… "Vent." I observed and jumped up.

"Madi, what are you –"

But she never got the chance to finish as I jumped on the shaft. It broke away under my bare feet and I made a straight drop into the diner's kitchen.

"Ow!" I snapped, more surprised than anything else, as I got up and dusted myself off. I looked up to see the indigo sky, and Claire's face peeking over the edge.

"Doing." She finished in a monotone.

"Finding a place to stay, and food." I replied. "Now come on."

I turned to wheel out of the kitchen, through the employee's swinging door, and out into the empty diner. Man, I was born to B and E.

"I take it you do this a lot." She noted from the kitchen as I jumped over the counter.

"First time." I called back as I made my way to a glass covered pedestal which revealed donuts inside.

I quickly removed the top just as I saw Claire come around the corner out of the corner of my eye. I picked up a chocolate covered donut and made my meal. I didn't realize how hungry I was until the first bite, and savored in it.

It wasn't too long before I started reaching for my next one.

"Found a place to stay for the night, quite obviously." I said as I licked my fingers. "But we're going to have to wake up early. These places usually start up at four."

"Okay." Claire said, still immersed in her donut.

I continued to think aloud, "And then hopefully we have to power it to a store that won't open yet to get some clothes. I don't know about you, but I'm not really in the mood to fly around in my pajamas. And… We're going to have to chuck them."

"What?" She suddenly asked.

"You heard me." I replied as I walked towards the register to pick up one of their maps.

Arizona.

Okay, good.

"We're in Arizona." I announced. "Which means we have to fly… north-ish to get to where we're going."

"_Ish_?" Claire demanded.

"Well, in the Montana range." I waved my hand in the air. "And quick."

"Why?"

"Because that's probably where the flock's house is. If we find the characters, we find the portal. Plus, I don't really want to go to Africa. We could surprise them… or something…"

"_Probably_?" She hissed.

"Yes." I looked behind me to see a fire extinguisher. I took it off the rack, stumbling slightly under its weight. Then I looked at Claire. "Probably."

I smashed the bottom of it against the top of the antique cash register.

It made a slight groan where its normal ping should be, but it didn't open.

"Fuck." I snarled, and heard Claire walk by my side.

Her arm snaked past me, and pressed a button on the register.

The drawer popped open.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Good way to end that chapter, eh? Lol, I got bested by Claire. Love ya, mate!**


	4. A New Kind of Ruthless

**BEFORE you go on, let me just mention something really fast!**

**Um, yeah, usually around chapter three is where I introduce the characters, plot, ect. But since I have Claire and my pajamas on, you won't deny me a little fun?**

**THEMSONG:**

_**That Green Gentleman**_** ~ Panic! At the Disco**

_**Take Over, the Break's Over ~ Fall out**_** Boy**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**4. A New Kind of Ruthless**

We flew out of there a little later than I would've liked, mainly due to Claire sleeping in. I was overly pissed at the fact, and flapped my wings as hard as I could, making sure she knew exactly how I played.

She didn't complain though, for which I was slightly grateful and annoyed. I really wanted her to say something so I could jump down her throat, vicious as a tiger.

Yes, that's me.

Following the map, we would come across either Coconino or Apache, depending on how far northeast we had to go. I didn't think that far. Probably Coconino would be best –

"Are we going to pass Phoenix?" Claire piped up.

"Too far south." I replied. "We're heading north. I'm not in the mood to backtrack."

"How do you even know we're overly far south?" She challenged.

I shrugged, though in the back of my mind I knew she wouldn't be able to see it. The thing was that I didn't, but she wasn't going to know that.

Always act like you know what you're doing.

Always.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"It's okay; you _can_ bask in my glory. I know it's well deserved." I smiled as we flew over the sign that informed us of the Coconino barrier. The sun was just beginning to rise, thank Good, and I was already on the search for a store.

"Whatever. How do I even know this is where you wanted to end up? You didn't clue me in on the whole 'where we're going' thing."

"Well, this was where I wanted to end up, so we're fine."

"So, what are we going to do now?" She asked as she swooped under me, making me start and make a hard stroke upward.

Claire had been lagging behind for some time, but I knew that she was just biding it for that exact moment. "Buy clothes or something?"

I stared to a point where if I had laser vision, her head would have a hole through it. She must've sensed me looking at her, and turned over slightly. She got the hint.

"Oh my God," she sighed. "Already one B and E for the day and you're still hungry for more?"

"He who does not prevent a crime only encourages it." I said as I gestured to her.

She stopped talking after that.

"That's by Seneca, by the way." I said as I dove over her, my feet barely hitting her face.

I'd found my prey.

A _Pacsun_, no less.

Perfect game for me.

I landed on the roof, already pushing back the vent covering and jumping inside.

My feet hit the concrete ground hard, and I winced a little as its cold temperature stung my toes.

I was already running, though, hitting the T-shirt racks. Aha! A black Hurley tank top, then that yellow one to wear underneath it and make an outfit.

"You could at least warn me before plummeting off to some random store." Claire complained after I heard a _thump_ not too far off.

"Yes, but what fun would that be?" I asked rhetorically as I walked back to the T-shirt rack where I found a _Famous_ T-shirt. I'd always wanted one of them.

But not to a point where I wanted to cut holes into it.

Hmm…

That was when I spied a jacket with huge pockets hanging on the wall near the ceiling. I jumped up, giving my wings a little flap to reach the hook. I took it off the rack, and then repeated the process of cutting holes into the fine jacket.

"Ah, fuck." I sighed, grabbing one in a small and trotting over to the checkout area where a pair of scissors lay neatly next to a register.

"Crime does pay." I looked at Claire for a minute before slicing a hole. "But not when you have wings."

I shrugged on the jacket over my shirts, and made quick work of folding the _Famous_ T-shirt into a tiny roll before stuffing it into my jacket pocket. I tossed her the scissors, which she caught with quick reflexes, but didn't seem sure as to what to do with them.

"Well, hurry up!" I sighed as I began to search for shorts. A pair of dark blue skinny jeans would have to do.

And then those yellow _Keds_ with black laces…

I slipped them on easily, smiling when I found my size.

Oh yes, shopping with Madi equals tons of fun!

(no, really, it does)

Claire had resorted to a more colorful palate, with a tank top that had blue and purple stripes that looked spray painted on with black trim. She grabbed a pair of shorts next, and then a pair of black ballet flats.

"Nice." I noted as I pulled my seraph blade's belt through the jeans' belt loops. I tugged off one of the packets of headbands, and opened them. I began the slightly tedious process of putting all of them on my right wrist, and then finally using the last one to put my hair in a ponytail.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." She said as I transferred the money from the rubber band on my arm to stuffing it in my pocket of my jacket with my shirt.

"I know." I answered, and took off again.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"What the fuck is that?" I couldn't help but ask, knowing that Claire didn't have the answer either.

She had just landed beside me in a tall pine tree that I decided we should hide in. I stared out, squinting against the harsh light of Colorado.

Claire had suggested that their house may have been in Colorado instead of my Montana plan. Hey, I can listen to other people's ideas. Especially when I wasn't quite sure of where it was myself.

"Can you see what they are?" She asked, through slightly chattering teeth. Even in the heat of summer, Colorado still had a bit of a bite, the peaks of mountains had spots of snow here and there.

That was when I realized that I knew them.

And this time, you can say it was like an 'OMG I read you in a book!' kind of familiarity.

The one in front had long blonde hair, flapping about in the breeze just like her wings. My version of tall, dark and handsome was close to her, their wings barely touching. Behind that lovely (cough – mutant – cough) couple, was the rest of the famous flock.

We had a guy who was flying slightly underneath the flock, a caramel skinned girl flying in some fashionista type clothing. Then, behind them, were two blonde kids that looked younger. The brother and sister.

"Yes…" I said as I slowly unzipped my jacket. "I think we've found the flock."

"What?" She looked at me, only to grab my jacket before it fell through her fingers.

"Hold my stuff, okay? It's got the money and shirt in there and if you somehow drop any of it, I will get you next. Got it?"

She nodded.

"So let's hop to it." I smiled. "You can fight, right?"

"Um… Yeah. Not really upper body, but I can kick."

"Okay." I sighed slightly. "Just kind of… back off unless you're really needed."

"But –"

"I just don't want you to get hurt." I said, casting her a quick look. Even though it seems like a surprise no, I'm not some die hard glory hog. "These guys are pretty badass, if I do say so myself. I'll just go out and test the waters."

I pushed off of the tree smoothly, hearing it snap behind me only slightly. I flapped away for a moment, only just to hesitate, but I then went full force into what I guessed would be a slightly hurried but confident speed.

I gently touched the hilt of my seraph blade as I approached, expecting maybe some surprise from them, but I didn't even get that.

In fact, just the opposite.

"Positions!" A girl cried, and they scattered in all different directions.

"What the fuck?" I asked (partially to them), but someone crashed on top of me, causing me to head for the ground back first like a stone.

Okay, whoa?

Welcome to your very own Madi. You can access a few features of the Madi, which include protector, warrior, writer, or break dancer.

To switch your Madi to the warrior mode, just catch her by surprise by throwing an unidentified flying object at her.

To say in the least, instinct took over.

_Just fall…_ A young girl's voice flooded into my mind, soft and commanding. I stared into a pair of ice blue eyes, framed by blonde ringlets.

"Um, I'd rather not, thanks." I smiled, totally doing a barrel roll so I ended up on top. I unfurled my wings, casting shadows over the small girl's surprised face. As soon as my wings were out for only a heartbeat, I flattened them against my back into a breathtakingly fast dive.

We were fifty feet from the ground now, and fast approaching. No, I wasn't to kill a crucial character in Maximum Ride, what do you take me for? A murderer?

Okay, yes, if anyone has heard of my gallivanting off in Eclipse, I suppose that you could…

The girl's (who, yes, is Angel) eyes widened, seeming to get a snap of that thought, and instantly got over her shock factor to fight harder.

Ten feet!

I pulled my wings out like a parachute, just in time, and dropped her.

Then I got plowed into the side by a Madi-seeking-missile.

We tore up the earth, dust flying up from my jeans as my newest attacker drug me across the ground. I pulled my fist back, giving a hard hit to my latest pursuer's face.

I rolled on top of them with their mind fogged slightly, and I realized that I was fighting none other than Max herself.

Oh, just fantastic.

We were buffeted by a tree, knocking us both harshly in the side (though it was more her than me). I took the opportunity for her being stunned and jumped up, spinning around as soon as I felt a light wisp of wind next to my ear.

I caught Fang's fist as it almost collided with the back of my head in my left hand. I glared at him, only giving way to a cold twitch of a smile. "Cheap shot." I hissed, and served him a right hook that split one of my knuckles.

I turned around, almost taking off to tell Claire to get the hell out of here, until I saw her having Iggy under a sweet tackle –

That was until I was eating dirt.

Oh, whoever pushed me was not getting out of that one unscathed.

I rocked forward on my hands, which made me shift into a windmill. New move by Mad! Windmill used as a ground scissor kick! Effectively clips Max in the side and makes her fall over while I end up on top and ready for Fang's linebacker tackle.

"Oof!" I grunted as I hit the ground again, already rolling on my side to deflect a punch which also caused me to run right into his arm.

Cause and effect? Because I made Fang lose his balance, I was able to get on top (not like that, pervs!) and pull out my sword to lay its blade against his exposed neck.

"_STOP_!" A voice shouted (that wasn't mine), echoing off of the mountain walls surrounding us.

The entire flock stopped, and my eyes landed on Claire whose waist was twisted as if she were about to land a kick on a now immobile Nudge.

Even I stopped, just due to the level of the desperation I heard in that cry. It was so anguished, I felt like my insides had turned to liquid and I was melting, my resolve nothing more than a melted popsicle. It sounded so much like the half-choked screech Bree had let out before her untimely death, and now that it was finished I was glad I was able to serve the job as quickly as I could.

I stayed locked in my frozen position, my sword against Fang's neck. I could feel him breathing heavily against the metal, in my other hand fisted in the material of his jacket. I only turned my head to the left.

Max looked like she belonged in a wax museum, on her knees and her arm out as if she could stop me from her short (but entirely long if I'd finished through with the job which I _wasn't_) and pure fear in her eyes.

Finally, my whole body solidified again, but I was in the mood to be malicious, pretending that what she did hadn't effected me in the way it really had.

I pulled my sword away quickly, flipping it once as I stuffed it in its scabbard. I released Fang's jacket, more revolted with myself than anything, and watched him for only a moment as he hit the ground hands first.

I stepped over him, making a beeline towards Max.

Claire seemed to take the unspoken signal, and quickly flew to my side just as I stopped in front of her, extending my wings loosely, the sun casting a shadow of me that looked positively monstrous. I folded my arms across my chest and glared down at her.

"What the fuck is with people nowadays?" I drawled, regaining the rest of my calm slowly. "I mean, it seems like just coming up to someone creates a fucking war. You should've realized I can kick your ass because I am just that awesome."

Max looked at me, utter confusion in her eyes, but began to scramble up.

"Furthermore," I continued as she glared at me. "I wasn't going to kill lover boy over there. I was going to call a quits, but then he just had to try and be the hero." I looked over my shoulder at him as he stood up. "Newsflash, darling, a child can admire a gun, but he shouldn't play with them."

I winked at Max, adding in a deadly whisper. "Bad things end up happening."

"Who _are_ you?" She demanded, in as clear of a tone as she could manage.

"J.E.T." I took a few steps back, already having the perfect lie formed for this precise moment. "_We_ are Juvenile Eloquent Tatonnements."

"What a mouthful." She muttered.

"Jets, for short." I replied, noticing Claire giving me a strange look. I stood beside her, nudging her slightly. "Now, who are _you_?"

"Max."

"Is that supposed to mean something?" I chortled, pretending to be superior.

"Just Max." She stated, her face slightly red. "Did the whitecoats send you to kill us or something? If so, you're taking a long time talking."

I snorted. "If we were sent to kill you, the job would already be done."

"I doubt that." She retorted, just as her little groupies flanked her sides.

"Seemed like it in my eyes." I said as I cast Fang a knowing look. He looked away, but I knew he was pissed. That could always make me smile a little brighter. "Besides, it was merely a distraction. And it worked."

"You could've killed him!"

"I could've." I nodded experimentally, and her face turned pale. "And I had a mind to. But I didn't, so I don't see why you're still hung up over this."


	5. Clash of the Personality Titans

**THEMESONGS:**

_**You're a Jerk**_** ~ New Boyz**

**A very Madi-esque song, don't you think?**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**5. Clash of the Personality Titans**

"I told you to stay out of it unless it was absolutely necessary." I hissed at Claire.

The flock was now taking residence in a cave Claire and I had scoped out before doing a perimeter check. Well, actually, _I_ was going on the check, but she just _had_ to come too. I had pulled Claire aside just to chew her out.

Come on, you know all of you want to get a piece of Madi's comments and comebacks.

"It kinda looked necessary to me." She snapped back. "You were getting your ass kicked from here to China. And I don't mean this dimension China. I mean _our_ China."

Making dimension jokes now? I scoffed. "Oh, I'm sorry, who died and made you exulted warrior? In case you didn't realize, I'm still here."

"With my help." She muttered.

"I had it under control." I informed her.

"Yeah, when you were about to fill Angel's prophecy before James Patterson, you had it _totally_ under control." She rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't going to kill him. It was just a quick lapse in judgment. And it worked, didn't it?"

"Yeah, a quick lapse could get you killed too. I thought you'd been through this before?"

I pulled out my sword in a flash, dangerous and glowing. I had effectively pushed Claire into a cave wall, the sword's blade only inches from her throat. "Wanna find out?" I sneered into her wide eyes.

"So, do you just kill each other off, or is fighting outside of your flock just not enough for you?" I turned to see Max leaning against the cave wall, looking at us curiously.

I scoffed, pulling my sword away and thrusting it back in its scabbard. "You know you wish you were one of us." I smirked. "We're the best of the best. The latest elite."

"For now, sure." Max agreed.

"Forever, easily." I replied, and jerked my thumb to Claire. "She can see the future, telling me that it was imperative that we find you. Right now, I'm not seeing the importance." I looked back at my online friend. "Do you?"

She gave me a long look before replying. "Not really."

I snorted, rolling my eyes.

"Then maybe you should leave." Max decided.

"_Age_ before beauty." I gave a sweeping motion to the cliff. Max glared at me for a long time while I smiled in response. She was thinking it over.

"Or, I suppose since I'm technically sixteen, I should go. Come on, Claire." I had already twirled off the cliff, leaving her to follow.

I heard another pair of wings flapping almost soundlessly behind me, and I smiled back at her peeved expression.

"Why are we leaving? You said we needed her." She demanded crossly.

"And we do." I responded coolly. "We're just making her come to us."

"Wait." There was a sigh from behind and I smirked at Claire.

I banked, moving in between Claire and Max to look casually down at Max. "Yeah?" I responded.

Max huffed. "Maybe, _maybe_, we could use your help."

"Well, maybe – _maybe_ –" I added just to piss her off. "Your time has expired."

I turned around again, diving past Claire to get out of their close proximities with her following behind.

Before I could even get a few hundred yards, Max's brown eyes met mine, and I stopped short, glaring at her.

"Just can't get away from me, can you?" I asked cynically. "That's all right, I tend to have that effect on people."

"_Please_ come with us." She huffed and I cracked a hard smile.

"Oh," I let out a long breath and looked at Claire, who theatrically shrugged. Very nice touch. "I suppose we could, just for a little while."

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Wow, first of all, I'm sorry this took so long, and it turned out to be a shorty. School is being hectic and pissing me off, but what can ya do?**

**Anyways, you should be so pissed off, that you leave a comment just to tell me how annoyed you are.**


	6. Reelect

**Again, I'm just going to mention that before you say that I'm surprisingly good for someone who writes fanfictions, I AM an author. An agent is currently looking over my novel.**

**Um, maybe when it gets published I'll have another account on here just because I have a couple of interesting ideas for my novel if it gets a spot on here. You just won't know it's me ;) **

**OR! Maybe I'll let you in on the last (yes, this fun game WILL end) book and go there last. Who knows?**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Feel Good Inc.**_** ~ Gorillaz**

_**Sugar, We're Going Down **_**~ Fall Out Boy**

**Okay, you caught me, I felt a little remorseful about giving you that last crappy chapter, and I'm giving you a little extra. Hope you enjoy!**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**6. Reelection**

I stared blankly at the room that Claire and I temporarily called home. There were two beds crammed up against the walls, and a large window that could be opened and easily jumped out of.

"I think you should be nicer to Max." Claire suddenly piped up, and I looked at her. "I mean, she gave us this room and stuff."

"Yeah, she's a real saint." I sighed. "Did you ever think that the reason as to why she let us stay here is because she wants us to sacrifice ourselves in Fang's place? She still has no idea as to what's going to happen in the books, and we're _not_ going to tell her."

"I know, I know." Claire agreed. "But… would it be so bad if we did?"

"Um, yeah." I laughed a little in surprise. "It'll be just unneeded stress for her. What with the whole Angel thing coming –"

"That's right!" Claire hit her forehead. "I kind of forgot about that."

"That's because no one wants to remember it." I laughed lightly. "I think maybe we should kind of keep an eye on things with that one coming. We'll stay with the main flock."

"Makes sense." She nodded.

That was when we heard yelling coming from outside. I smiled slightly at Claire. "Come on, let's get out of here and see what the rest of the flock is doing."

"Okay…" She agreed, and followed me out.

When we reached the main flock, they were all surrounded at a window, looking down to see something.

"What's happening?" I asked lightly as I came by Max's side.

"Just an unwanted guest." She spat down at the group of people below.

"Who's that?" A guttural male voice asked.

"Just another experiment you guys seemed so bent on manufacturing!" Max yelled, and I flinched back.

"Max, bring down the rope!"

"Maybe you should, Max." Angel suggested, and both Max and I looked at her at the exact same time, Max's expression just a little (okay, _a lot_) softer than mine.

"Hell to the no." I said, and took Max's place as I looked out the window. "I don't trust these douches."

"That makes two of us." Max muttered. "I'm going down there to check it out."

"I think it's about time I made my introductions as well." I mused, and turned to look at Claire, just about to ask if she wanted to come with, until I saw her talking to Iggy.

"Claire!" I called, slightly peeved, and she looked at me. "I'm going down there, wanna come with?"

She looked at the window, then Iggy, and sighed. "Sure."

Max leapt out of the window, and I let Claire jump out in front of me. I glanced back to see the rest of the flock watching me, and decided for theatrics. I jumped out of the window, giving my new usual spinoff, and hearing a 'whoa' behind me as my wings snapped open.

When I closed in on the group of people/mutants, I angled my wings forward, which made me duck forward, and then folded my wings completely in to finish off a flip.

Damn, these things were fun.

I landed hard on my feet, bending my knees before they could completely jar on the impact. Before I could skid forward like an idiot, I pulled out my wings and found my balance.

Here's a sample of what was going on in my head:

_OMFG THAT WAS SO FUCKING LEGIT!_

"What up?" I asked, slightly breathless while I got the roundhouse stare by three new people.

One was a scruffy type, which I assumed to be Jeb. Ah, Jeb, every time I read the name I thought of a scruffy dog.

Next was…

Whoa…

_Va va voom!_

Tall, tan, and (hell to the yes!) _hawt_…

I took that to be Dylan, with his wings folded neatly behind his back. His turquoise gaze was on me, and I smiled a small smile before looking at, oh, the creeper scientist Dr. Gunther-Hagen, looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

Would it be too early to be thinking this wasn't my last encounter?

I don't think so. Maximum Ride books tend to run on the minutely predictable side.

"And I'm with her." Claire finished off lamely, and I shrugged at her.

"Who are you?" Jeb asked, looking directly at me.

"Juvenile Eloquent Tatonnement. Model 200371040, or Madi." I saluted sharply, clicking the heels of my _Keds_ just to add to it. "The latest, and shall I say best of your experiments by far."

Yeah, that number is my student ID. Feel free to laugh or be amazed.

Jeb gave Dr. Gunther-Hagen a long look, then gazed back at me. "Where do you come from."

I paused. "We woke up in Arizona."

"Well, that's helpful." The doctor muttered.

"We do what we can." I smiled sweetly.

"Do you have a flock, besides Claire?" Jeb asked.

"No, I actually prefer to work alone."

"Do you know what you are programmed to do?" Gunther-Hagen asked.

"Mercenary." I pointed to myself, then Claire. "Consul. She speaks about three hundred languages and fifty dialects."

Claire gave me a look of pure horror, before smoothing out her features. I nodded slightly, pushing my bangs out of my eyes to still see the two adults looking at me carefully.

"Sorry, no more special abilities. Except I can break dance, play clarinet, fight damn well – Wait!" I put a finger up, which caused some to flinch back with the abrupt movement. "No, I _do_ have one superpower. I'm epically awesome in every way imaginable."

"Rather cocky, aren't you?" A young male voice finally spoke up, and I swear me, Max, and Claire looked at Dylan with slightly amazed expressions – all for different reasons.

"More like completely." I recovered smoothly. "Now, who are you all?"

"I'm Jeb Batchelder." Jeb spoke up, then motioned to the 'good' doctor. "This is Dr. Gunther-Hagen, and Dylan. Dylan is new to the flock."

"_The_ flock?" I asked dubiously. "Or do you mean Max's?"

Max simply glared at Jeb, waiting for an explanation. Jeb looked at us both curiously. "You two –"

"I'm not affiliated with her in any way whatsoever." I nodded.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"This is ridiculous!" Max shouted, before somersaulting out of the window and flying away at top speeds.

I cracked my knuckles in the now silent room, causing some people to look at me in surprise. My gaze met Fang's, and we seemed to have that understood agreement that he should go.

He was next to leap out of the window.

"I agree." I said slowly. "I mean, first you try to kill them off, and now you want to run them."

"Maybe –" Angel suggested, and I glared at her.

"Maybe you should leave." Claire said.

I nodded while the two adults (and Dylan) looked surprised. "You can leave Dylan, if you'd like. I can teach him how to fly better if you weren't here."

"Who made you leader?" Gasman muttered as the adults began to leave.

I watched their car drive away, and faced him. "No one, it's just instinct."

He looked a little surprised, but I walked past him before he could make some comeback. It wasn't like he'd have much time to anyways, because I had strained my ears for something much more ominous.

"Madi…" Claire suddenly said, as if realizing at the exact same time I did. I merely nodded.

"Get in your defense positions." I said slowly, pulling out my sword. I whispered its name and saw it burst to life out of the corner of my eye.

I jumped to a fast flight towards the roof where the flock left and entered, but I barely reached the surface before I was thrust back to the ground. Hard.

I wheezed, and gagged when I sucked in a sharp breath filled with garbage. I felt the light pricks of strong claws, just itching to rip off my skin. There was the course, greasy fur that I could feel under my fingertips.

"Damn, mutt!" I snarled as I sliced its shoulder with my sword. "Take a fucking shower!"

It let out a howl of pain, but it was silenced with a whoosh of foul breath in my face as I thrust my foot into its stomach. I rolled out from its body, already swinging to take a final blow.

Before I could admire my handiwork, I gave a smooth arc at the next sorry bastard that dare mess with me, slicing its abdomen. Oh yeah. With my free hand, I curled it into a fist and slammed it into the side of the wolf's jaw. Real Erasers.

Man, was I lucky? Most definitely.

I quickly scanned the area for Claire, just before getting slammed into by another wolf-thing. I pulled my sword back as the thing reared up to probably take a huge bite out of my throat, and thrust it into its chest. It snarled in my face, black eyes meeting mine with an equal amount of malice.

And then, when it seemed like hours, only passed in minutes. The rest of the Erasers filed out quickly, and I spun jumped up after I kicked the body of the next lifeless Eraser off of me.

"Here?" I called, breathlessly.

"Here." A breathless voice, which I tracked to belong to Nudge say as she straightened up.

"Here," I locked eyes with Iggy, who was supporting Claire. "And so is Claire."

"What happened?" I demanded.

"Eraser got on top of me, no big deal." She breathed. I nodded.

"Here!" Gasman answered, no worse for ware, and emerging from what seemed like the mist was Angel. Our eyes locked for an unfathomable second, before she nodded.

"Here." Dylan's voice rang out last, and I looked at him.

"Excellent." I nodded, and frowned slightly when I looked at the three dead Erasers. It seemed like everyone else saw them at the exact same time.

"You… killed them?" Nudge asked, looking from the Erasers to my sword.

Finally regaining my breath and gotten used to the smell, I nodded. "I'll take care of them."

"You killed them." Angel said flatly, and I looked down at her. She was near me, not close enough to touch, but closer than everyone else. She stared at the closest Eraser.

"I've killed things before." I simply replied, and repeated, "I'll take care of them."

_**.M.I.W.**_

"What exactly _have_ you killed before?" Claire demanded as the bodies burned. "What's your number?"

"That sounds like you're asking how many guys I've slept with." I muttered as I watched the bright orange flames.

"Isn't it the same thing for you?" She asked bitterly.

I turned around and looked at her from my closeness to the fire. She was about a couple yards back, looking at me.

"You make it seem like I love doing this." I said.

"Don't you?"

I looked back at the fire, rubbing my nose. "Not so much anymore."

"Why's that? Old news now?" She asked cynically.

I glared at her for a long time. _No, just don't bother._ My smarts told me. _Let it lie…_

I looked up just in time, seeing two sets of wings coming back to the house. Oh great. I glanced back at Claire, rolled my eyes and snorted, then took flight back to the house.

"What happened?" Max demanded as soon as I made it into the room.

"Erasers – yes, real Erasers – came in and caused one hell of a riot." I answered quickly.

"One that you weren't here for, because you were too busy being with Fang." Angel quickly accused, and I raised an eyebrow at her. Her eyes met mine for a moment.

_You can't handle it._ I warned her, and her eyes widened slightly. I heard Claire's footsteps from behind me, but didn't bother looking back at her.

"_What?_" Max looked at the rest of the flock in total stupor. I gave her nothing on my face, letting go of emotion.

"You're always with Fang. Thinking about him, being with him, we don't matter to you." Angel said.

"How can you say that?" She demanded dubiously. Fang, I noticed, looked just as shocked but much more composed. He met my eyes for a moment, and I shook my head, glaring at Angel as she continued her little monologue of self-importance.

"I think you need to step down, Max. Let someone else take control."

"Like who?" She laughed hautily.

_Can't you already guess?_ I wanted to tell her. Angel gave me a fast, sharp look. I met her eyes. _You're going to fail._

_No, I'm not._ She argued. "The flock and I have talked it over. And with think… Madi should be in charge."

What?

_**.M.I.W.**_

**MWAHAHA! Cliffer! And NOT a shorty, you realize?**


	7. Madi, Thy New Name is Max

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Repetition Kills You**_** ~ The Black Ghosts**

_**Psycho**_** ~ Puddle of Mudd**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**7. Madi, They New Name is Max**

"WHAT?" Max screeched. I merely flinched back from her exasperated glare. "You haven't even known her for _two days_!"

"Yes, shouldn't you know not to trust strangers?" Angel whipped her head to me. I leaned down slightly and added, "Seriously, I'm about as strange as they could get."

"So?" Angel demanded, looking back at Max. "We have to move forward. And Madi is pretty forward to us. We need someone we can depend on."

"Let me get this straight." I asked, looking at Max. "I am your _understudy_? Oh, this isn't going to go down well."

"It's either you or me." Angel said.

Now that was an offer I wasn't going to take lightly.

I looked at Max, who in turn looked just as horrified. I turned to Claire, who had the same form of bemusement as I. Excellent.

Hours seemed to pass, and still no decision could be made on my part.

"Awh, hell." I finally muttered. I finally gave Max a long look as I took a careful step towards Angel.

_Max thinks you're making a good decision._ Angel said.

_Oh, yes, I'm _so_ sure._ I rolled my eyes.

_It's true. She isn't fighting, is she?_

I supposed that much could be true, and I looked at Max again just to make sure. The last thing I wanted was for her to attack me. She looked floored.

Awesome.

"We'll keep in contact." I told her.

She spiraled back out of there faster than anything. I, for one, wasn't going to blame her. Fang and I exchanged another long, knowing look, and he too was gone.

I looked down at Angel, who had a bittersweet expression on her face. "You are one devious little child." I noted dryly.

That was when I finally made contact with all of the Maximum Ride characters that I barely knew. I sighed.

"First order of business," I drawled. "We're going to get to know each other. I'm going to start first. What's up? I'm Madi, I break dance, fight, and I'm pretty much a smartass. Don't worry, I'm not going to be all _Terminator_ on you."

"_Terminator_?" Gasman asked.

"Second order when this is done," I said. "We are going to rent the Terminator one, two, and possibly three. You'll like it, promise."

Some of the faces lightened up at that, and I smiled a little. "Okay, who's next? Claire?"

_**.M.I.W.**_

The movie credits rolled to an end, and I sighed slightly when the third movie ended. Just as my predictions had served, Gasman was completely enthralled, as well as Dylan even though he tried not to show it.

"Next week is _Starwars_." I decided.

"What's that one about?" Gasman asked, almost leaping out of his seat next to Angel, who didn't look all that satisfied. Good.

"Stars and wars." I answered.

"Awesome!" He gave a fist pump, then turned to Iggy. "Isn't that cool, Iggs?"

Iggy didn't respond, touching Claire's hair. "You're hair is… nice."

"Um… Thanks?" She said, looking a little nervous.

"It's brown, but a soft brown." He said.

"And it smells good." Nudge piped up. "What shampoo do you use?"

"Herbal Essences." She replied, a small smile on her face.

I leaned back more into the sofa, turning my peripheral vision on Dylan. He looked over at the happy pod, but I knew he felt just as left out as I did. We were pretty much the oldest people in the room. Well, I was.

"So, Dylan." I finally looked at him. "Do you want to learn how to fly more this evening? When it's cooler? Or tomorrow?"

"He can learn tomorrow." Angel decided.

"Oh?" I turned to look at her evenly. "And how do you figure that?"

"He can get all the practice in when we fly to California."

There were a couple of surprised breaths, but I quickly became the killjoy. "And what makes you think that we're going there?" I demanded. "Last time I checked the itinerary, it didn't say 'random trip to Cali'."

"Well…" Angel looked at me. I figured since I let you become leader, we could share it.

_Oh, did you now?_ I raised an eyebrow, _Well, that jacked up on your end, now didn't it?_

"We are _not_ going to California." I decided. "The last thing you need is to be in a populated area with us trying to play superstar."

"Oh, come on, Madi!" Nudge pleaded. "It could be fun."

"No, it won't." I bit back, making her flinch back a little.

"I think we should." Claire said, and I glared at her. Her eyes were even with mine for a long time, trying to tell me something that I wasn't getting the picture of.

"Fine. We'll vote." I snorted. "All those willing?"

Five hands raised.

I didn't even bother to turn around and see if Dylan had his say. Probably didn't, which was fine.

"All right. My count's overruled." I rolled my eyes. "We'll leave tomorrow."


	8. Califnornia, Just as Boring as Last Time

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Anthem **_**~ Good Charlotte**

**Okay, I realize that it's been about forever, three weeks, six days, five hours and thirteen minutes since I've posted. I know this because the site tells me so. -_-**

**For those of you who do not know my cryptic language, it means the following:**

_**OMFG stop getting on my God damn case because I just posted a freaking chapter and I realize that it's been forever, but get the hell over it. **_

**xD**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**8. California, Just as Boring as Last Time**

I glided swiftly over Bakersfield, trying to keep up with Dylan's latest failure to do an air juke.

We were only growing closer and closer to Las Angeles.

I let out a slow breath and frowned at Dylan's anything-but-amused face, clearly frustrated.

"Almost had it that time." I said hopefully. "Just angle your wings a little more," I instructed, "Like this."

I turned my wings to the side ever so slightly, which effected my entire movement so I flew quickly to the side.

"See?" I asked, while he watched closely. "One little move can change everything. Now you try."

"Hey, Madi!" Angel called from behind me.

"Yeah?" I responded as I watched Dylan carefully. His speed was great, but his form was a little wobbly. I rested my hands lightly above his shoulders to steady his wing beats.

"Relax." I informed him, "You've got to be more confident in your moves."

"Easy for you to say." He muttered, and I smacked him lightly on the back of the head. "Hey!"

"Focus, Dylan. You're doing a really good job. Try it again." I responded coolly.

"Can we maybe stop somewhere?" Angel piped up.

"Sure." I glanced back over my shoulder. "Claire, take Nudge to scout a place, then meet up with us in ten minutes."

Claire nodded before she and Nudge tumbled from our altitude, propelling towards the ground.

"'Kay, 'kay, 'kay, Dylz." I said as I swooped down and under him. "We're going to work on some dives."

"Dives?" He asked, sounding a little nervous. I glanced over at him with our easy pace.

I rolled my eyes. "State your issue."

"Well, it seems kind of dangerous and I don't think –"

"First lesson." I cut him off sharply. "Quit. Thinking."

His eyes widened slightly and I did a lose barrel roll. "See?" I asked as I fluttered up to my original height, the move feeling easy and effortless. "Your head gets in the way of a lot of things. Stop overanalyzing. That's why I'm here."

He nodded slowly.

"Now, let's do some dives, all right?" I suggested, and he nodded as I soared to his side, my wings barely touching his.

"You think I can do this?"

"I have no doubts." I responded immediately. "You have me as your teacher. Moving on, this _is_ a little risky. Don't try to push yourself, because doing a dare competition on your mind against your body is going to make you crash and burn."

"Okay…" He said slowly.

"Let's gain some altitude here." I said, twisting upwards and pushing my wings hard so I gained height. Dylan was close behind me as I went as high as I could go, the sky still too far away.

I stopped to a hover to let him catch up with me, and I stared down at the ground from the sky. I could only barely see the flock now, which was exciting and at the same time frightening. Oh, I was always unnerved when it came to staring at a ground far below.

"Excellent. Now, normally you don't have to climb up just to do a dive. You can do it at any height, the actual technique is being able to know when you can pull up and how."

"Right."

"You can stop whenever you want to. I mean it. If you can't finish out the dive, I don't want you to try and follow through. Don't try to be all badass and think you can take it on with some frilly spins. It takes a lot of practice, a lot of control, and you've got to get used to it. The first time is always the worst."

Could anyone else _see _the bullshit that I was telling him? I could. But I had to sound experienced. I was one of those people that just kind of got it _barely_, and then moved on to do more while people that actually practiced were usually really good, much better than me. It's the fact of having the guts to do something or not. I had some guts which made me look the best, but I was far from it.

"Ready?" I breathed and when Dylan nodded, I charged down head first.

I pulled my wings tightly against me, and I was falling straight forward like a missile. I turned my head to the side, before my hair could cover my face to see Dylan not at all far behind.

"Remember!" I yelled over the wind rushing through my ears. "If you can't follow through, pull your wings back and you'll catch a thermal that will slow you down immediately! It'll hurt like a bitch for a split sec, but it's better than slamming your head into the ground!"

"Got it!" He yelled back, and I surged forward.

Okay, me doing a full out dive with these things? Never tried it, but I supposed it was worth a shot.

Dylan kept with me surprisingly just as the ground was coming closer and closer. I grew a little nervous at the one thousand marker, then the five hundred when he was still following through. But he was forcing it.

I could see it.

Four hundred.

His eyebrow twitched.

Three hundred.

Then his jaw.

Two hundred.

His breathing hardened. His eyes widened.

One –

"Pull out!" I yelled at him, and his wings snapped open as he pulled back sharply.

I pulled my wings out slightly, the ground now at the fifty foot marker and my speed slowed only slightly.

At twenty I pulled my wings fully out, and I glided about five feet above the desert ground. I spun around sharply, though, and went full force straight for Dylan. My wings kicked up a little dust from the ground, which was a really cool effect if I said so myself.

"You fucking idiot!" I snapped as I flew up to him, pushing him roughly against the chest. "Did I tell you to not follow out on the damn dive if you couldn't take it?"

"I – I'm sorry." He stammered, beautiful eyes swimming with confusion. "I just – I wanted to try –"

"No excuse!" I interrupted him without pause. "You could've killed yourself, and me with you trying to save your ass!"

"I thought I could do it, really –" He tried to explain again.

"No, you didn't." I hissed and his eyes widened.

"But –"

"No. Excuses." I growled, my face only inches from his. "Now, let's go see if Claire and Nudge are back."

I flew past him quickly, leaving him to follow.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Yay-yes, I know I'm a jerk to our Dylan. I do like him, truly, it's just that he irks me with his beauty. **

**Sorry, btw, for not coming up with this sooner. School has been hectic and to top it all off, my first confrontation was last week lol. Our school's quarterback was trying to pick on my brother, so I pushed him into a wall of lockers which freaked some people out. **

**Ha ha… Awkward.**

**I have a feeling this will not be the last that I see of Blondie.**


	9. Love is Not Madi's Battlefield

**THEMESONGS:**

_**I Just Wanna Live **_**~ Good Charlotte**

**Lol, all of these new songs are on my playlist. I suggest you look at them, they are pretty fun. **

**I'm also planning to whip out my more favorite songs in later chapters for a surprise you guys are going to enjoy. Lots.**

**Yes, school is still amazingly hectic, which is why I decided that I needed a little time to vent out all of my jackass self. And yes, last week was the first time someone called me a jackass. Jerk, yes, not jackass. Huh…**

**P.S. ~ For those who were curious and even read my A/N's, I **_**did**_** see Blondie again.**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**9. Love is Not Madi's Battlefield**

The bright lights of California were almost suffocating, if lights could even be suffocating. I sighed and leaned against the hotel's balcony railing that Jeb swung for us.

Somehow, the dude had managed to show up _again_. And know exactly where we were…

Yes, that wasn't _at all_ unnerving.

But at least he wasn't here, seeming to realize in my new reign I wouldn't want any part of him hanging around. Angel had informed me that he didn't know me like he did Max, and was worried that I would permanently take him out of the picture.

Unfortunately that made him all the more curious to find out about me and Claire. That was definitely going to be a problem, especially when he found out the truth. Then, when he did, he would tell the flock, and their already small trust for us would instantly crumble and my new position of power would be useless in trying to change the course of the plot.

I'd already decided that Fang was _not_ going to die, because Angel would _not_ be going to Dr. Hans. Then he wouldn't have a reason to leave.

Yes, even under my cold exterior, I do have a soft romantic side for the young, restless, avian-mutant lovers.

"Madi?"

I turned to see Dylan walk next to my side. He let his forearms rest on the small iron as he leaned forward, and looked out to the city as well.

"Day after tomorrow is when we can do more flying." I said, my mind just now only realizing the Dylan Factor. "Just for now –"

"Why doesn't Max like me?"

I paused, raising an eyebrow at the bright city ahead of me.

What the hell? How was I supposed to answer that?

I sighed, quietly, and blinked. "Look, Dylan. The thing is that –"

"I mean, I know that she and Fang have _something_." He said, even sounding a little disgusted. "But we're supposed to be meant together, right? I mean, that's what I was made for."

He really thought that? I wanted to go all bible school girl and say that we weren't made for anything except our destiny. But, since his was predetermined and all that jazz and he'd been let in on it, I guessed that couldn't work well in my favor.

"Dylan," I frowned. "Sometimes plans don't _go at all_ according to plan. I don't think the people who made you thought Max and Fang would ever be together. And… The thing is in some weird way I suppose they're meant for each other."

"Suppose? You mean –"

"I'm not saying that you're her perfect mate either." I cut him off. "What I'm saying is… well…" I sighed and shook my head with a small smile. "I don't think I'm good for this conversation."

I walked away at that point, hoping that body language would do the talking and make him shut up.

"But you're a girl." Dylan pleaded, and I froze at the screen door.

"Yes, thank you for informing me." I snapped, my grip on the door handle tightening. "But that doesn't mean I'm exactly a normal type of girl."

"Just because you can fly –"

"I mean as a person," I informed him. "Not a mutant, though I suppose that helps… for now."

"I… I don't get it."

"Of course you wouldn't." I whirled around, wings flapping in irritation. I could feel the feathers puffing out. "Look, I'm not the right person to talk about anything relationship. I don't believe in love. It's stupid, and it will never happen. What we think is love… It's just not."

Dylan stared at me in bewilderment, but I left him and walked back into the hotel room. In the living room, part of the flock was busy watching a movie, Angel sitting next to the Gasman.

Iggy and Claire were sitting together on the couch, laughing about something. I saw Nudge looking at them during the commercial with something of… frustration on her face. Hmm… Maybe fans would get their Nuggy, Niggy, what the hell ever relationship after all.

That is… when Claire and I leave the stage.

I went to my bedroom, through pretty much everyone had walked through it at some point. I could care less, my eyes glued on the phone.

_**.M.I.W.**_

"I can't believe we're actually here!" Nudge squeaked, and I raised an eyebrow at the flashing cameras.

"Yup." I frowned, looking at the red carpet that was coming closer and closer.

"I hope there are, like, a bunch of great songs to dance to. Are there good songs to dance to?" Nudge bounced up and down, I could feel it through the foam seats since she was sitting next to me.

"Yeah, I'm sure there are." I shrugged, trying to remain indifferent.

And then the limo stopped, the chauffeur hustled to our door, and opened it. Flashing lights poured into the once dark car, making the small flock's white teeth flash.

They got out smoothly, but I held Claire back just before she got out. Her green eyes locked with mine, slightly curious.

"You know what's going to happen, right? They'll get sick." I nodded outside of the limo. "We may have to fight."

Her eyes widened, and I saw her visibly swallow. "Yeah." She breathed.

I let her out first before making my grand entrance.

I pulled out one leg out of the limo in a languid move, and hoisted myself out with little effort only to be blinded by a million flashes. I stretched slowly, pushing my hair back smoothly and grinning widely at the photographers as I stepped down the row.

Pretty much everyone had been hustled inside. Why not some me time?

Some me time pretending to be a superstar.

And they _were_ shouting for something to call me.

"The name's Madi." I informed them with a wave of my hand. "Just Madi. M – A – D – I."

"Madi!" One of them called, and I raised an eyebrow as I looked on with minute disdain at the pop hounds. I slowed my step to keep up with the blundering fool, and smiled slightly when he tripped over himself.

"Yes?" I replied, hooking a thumb in the pocket of my jeans to pose slightly for the wave of cameras.

"Have you always been a part of the birdkid flock?"

"No." I answered promptly, and more questions flew from all of their mouths.

"No, I am not affiliated. No, this isn't a scam. Leader? Temporarily. No, Max is fine. A relationship between me and the other new kid? He wishes."

More questions were fired off, but I waved a peace sign before going into the club.

The bass was thumping, it was so dark you could barely see anyone except for the fuchsia, electric blue, and lime green strobe light silhouettes of the people dancing and glitter falling in a steady rain from the ceiling.

Somehow in the masses, I found the flock, who were hanging cautiously back.

"Is this what you wanted?" I asked (mainly Angel), gesturing to the club. "Because this is what you should expect from them. It's not worth it."

"It's so pretty in here, though." Nudge breathed.

I rolled my eyes and looked out towards the rest of the club scene, before the inevitable happened.

No, my favorite song didn't come on.

No, I wasn't asked to dance.

Nope, not even Alex Pettyfer walked through those doors.

Instead, it was the _book_ inevitable.

It all happened in slow motion.

A bullet fired, and rang throughout the club scene which made dancers pause and the music stop.

"Duck!" I cried, pushing everyone I could down with arms and newly extended wings.

The bullet fired over my head, which made my ears ring, and saw it burrow into the wall, creating a few cracks in the wall.

The kids were slowly looking worse and worse by the minute, turning greener and greener as I turned around to see who had fired that shot.

"Get the kids out now!" I shouted at Claire, while I faced a bunch of pale (well… pal_er_ than me) and smooth faces, with black hair and darkly tinted sunglassed people.

Human formed Erasers.

And one of them was holding the gun, poised in a kill shot.

I flew forward, now hearing the cries of people as they ran out of the club and security taking the kids away, as I neared my target.

I pulled out my right leg, kicking the gun out of the Eraser's hand, who seemed to let it go willingly.

Two seconds had now ticked by.

I glared at the Eraser, who looked male, my fists coiled and just dying for a hit. He cocked his head to the side slowly – almost too slowly.

"You are not the one we seek." He informed me in a dead tone.

_Bam!_

The Eraser fell to the ground.

"Yeah?" I asked. "Well, you found me, and now I'm pissed."

He began to get up again, until I kicked in the face. When it recovered then, it glared up at me. "The name's Madi." I informed him. "Remember it."

Then, somehow, every cell in my body seemed to collapse, and I was out like a light.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**OMG I GAVE YOU GUYS A CLIFFER!**

**And you should realize that I didn't give you as much of a shortie. **

**Now, onto more pressing matters… Matters I will get to when you guys COMMENT! Seriously.**

**Also! You should go to my profile to check out my YouTube videos. They are nothing short of hilarious.**


	10. Happiness Never Happened

**Okay, so I think that this story is going to be hella short. Um… Yes. I doubt it's going to make the chapter twenty mark, but I've been wrong before with **_**Constellations**_**, so we'll just see how it plays out.**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**The Middle **_**~ Jimmy Eat World**

_**Kinda Like a Big Deal**_** ~ Clipse**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**10. Happiness Never Happened**

"What the hell happened?"

The words surprised me, because it was almost like as soon as darkness covered me, my eyes opened to see a bright room. The hotel suite.

I looked around, seeing Jeb just about to leave the room. I _knew_ he was here. I just felt it.

He looked slightly taken aback, but spoke. "Erasers crashed the party. Somehow, you guys got sick –"

"Gene enhancers." I jumped off the bed and made my way towards the chair where my jacket was. "Must've over dosed. It was in the water supply at the cabin."

With a flash I had the jacket pulled on, my wings going on their own accord as they popped out of their cut holes, and made a couple of feathers fall out in the process. The hood was caught on my head, but I didn't have the chance to push it back as I slipped on my _Keds_.

"How long have I been out?" I demanded as I got out of my room and powered down the hallway. "Are the others still the same?"

Jeb followed close behind as I walked to the other kids' rooms. "Yeah, I think Claire's up –"

"Excellent. Max will be coming some time soon, right?"

"Um…"

"Oh, that's right, you don't know." I trilled with laughter. "Go make me some coffee, won't you?"

And that was when things got a tad sketch.

Everything began to spin, and I dropped to a knee hard. Damn. I pressed my hand to my forehead that burnt my palm it seemed so hot. I blinked.

"Madi –"

"Shit's going down in this bitch." I lost balance even kneeling, landing against the wall beside me with a _thump_. "And I can't even fight? What the hell is this?"

"Maybe you should –"

"I'm gonna chill on the couch, and ride this out." I said as I staggered to my feet, not even the slightest bit interested in Jeb's suggestion. Asinine traitors don't get the right to talk when I'm around.

Somehow, I'd manage to stumble on the couch. I closed my eyes as I stretched out. "Make me a damn coffee, and mix in that fucking antidote I _know_ you have." I snapped to wherever Jeb was.

_**.M.I.W.**_

In all honesty, I wasn't sure if Jeb had this said 'antidote' at all. I don't even know what came over me to say it. But, when I did have the coffee, I _did_ begin to feel better almost instantly. Maybe he did…

_**.M.I.W.**_

_Smap!_

"What the _fuck_!" I bolted upright, my left fist already flying and colliding with something that gave a very satisfying crunch.

"Ow!" A moan from the other side of the room made my thoughts clear and I blinked.

Only to stare into a pair of warm chocolate brown eyes that looked absolutely furious, with honey blonde hair fluttering around blemish free skin. I looked to the other side of the room to see tall, dark, and handsome with a bleeding nose.

"What the hell are you doing?" I demanded when I finally got my bearings. "I already gave you guys a damn warning!"

"Where's Angel?" Max demanded, and I looked back at her.

Cold dread roared through my veins faster than any fire.

"What?" I said slowly.

"Where's Angel?" She cried.

My wings snapped out from behind me and I bolted up faster than any bolt of lighting. I landed over the couple, already on my feet and scrambling towards the kids' rooms.

I opened the door to the girls' room, only seeing Nudge and Claire zonked out. Angel's bed was messy, but there was no girl to be found.

A slight breeze from the open window made all senses go on hyper drive.

I ran into the room, already shaking Claire's comatose form. "Claire!" I snapped. "Claire!"

"Wha…?" She mumbled, turning over on her other side.

I jumped on the bed lightly, tiptoeing over her body until I was on the other end. Without a moment's hesitation, I pushed her body off of the bed.

"What the – ?" Claire demanded as she scrambled up.

"Angel's gone." I said, and realization clouded her green eyes. "It's show time."

_**.M.I.W.**_

Once everyone had woken up and was assembled, we met in the living room. I'd already decided long before that I was to leap off of the terrace and go flying to Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen and knock on his door. None too nicely, either.

Because, believe it or not, I think that my action will save the FAX couple. So Fang won't have to die, and I can keep a clearer head in the situation, with knowing what to expect.

"I should go." Max said from the door of the terrace, already seeming to gun to go.

"No, you shouldn't." I informed her without a pause.

"Why not?" She demanded incredulously. "That's my baby out there, she could be –"

"She's just fine. Making dealings with the Devil as we speak, no doubt."

"Oh, my God, she's not even like that!" She snapped.

"Psh, not from what I've seen." I scoffed.

"Ugh! Would it kill you to show a _little_ compassion? Think about it from my point of view!"

_I already have._ I wanted to retort.

"Why? I love mine so much more. And yes, it would." I said instead, while her jaw dropped.

I rolled my eyes. So dramatic. "Claire will be in charge." I said shortly, glancing at Claire to see the tail end of her nod.

I walked towards the door to the terrace, glaring at Max until she took a step aside so I could get out with no blocking whatsoever.

"And I'm going." I told everyone, but mainly to her. "Alone."

Once on the terrace, I started running. I didn't pause when at the railing, instead grabbing it and hoisting myself over so I was now falling. My wings snapped open in a flash, and I was on my way. Something inside of me just seemed to _know_ where to go, and I hoped that that was enough.


	11. The New Perspective

**11. The New Perspective**

After Madi leapt gallantly out the window, trying to impress us all, I was left with a room of birdkids staring at me, some none too nicely. I took a deep breath, then clapped my hands once.

"So… looks like I'm in charge."

Max opened her mouth to protest, but I held a finger up to silence her.

"I'm the same age as you, so don't you dare use that. And don't use the 'I'm tougher than you' thing either. I can tell the future, remember? I know what will happen if you go. And it isn't pretty. So you are going to _stay here_ and _listen to me_. Got it?"

Fang put his arm around Max as she crossed her arms in front of her chest and glared at me some more. I felt an arm go around my shoulders, and looked up in surprise at Iggy. First, I had no idea he was in here, and second, I thought he'd be on Max's side. Fang and Max's expressions showed they thought the same thing I had. To spite them, and because I wanted to, I reached my hand up to hold onto Iggy's.

"Now," I began in a softer tone. "We're all going to stay here unless Madi needs help. In that case, Dylan and I will go. Not Fang, Max, Nudge, Gazzy, or Iggy. Just me and Dylan. Because that way nothing will happen that has lasting damage. Got it?"

I saw Nudge bob her curly head, Gazzy frantically nod, and felt Iggy nod his head slowly. Max and Fang grudgingly nodded.

"Sounds good." Dylan added. He hovered awkwardly in the corner of the room, looking giant. He was just SO TALL. I used to feel tall, but now I just feel… average. And compared to these Amazonians, I felt short. Five feet six birdkids aren't typical. Unless you're twelve. Then five feet six is perfectly normal, because you'll grow.

"Good. So, now… I guess we just chill." What an articulate and inspiring way to end that speech. I'm so good.

Iggy pulled me over to the couch and sat me down next to him. I turned to face him, looking into his milky eyes covered with strands of blonde hair.

"What… bad things would happen if everyone went to fight?" He asked.

"I can't tell you. It's not going to happen anyways. It doesn't matter," I said sharply, wincing at the tiny frown my tone brought to Iggy's face. "Look, don't worry about it. I'm going to get some coffee."

My head was pounding and my eye lids were drooping as I headed for the tiny kitchen area.

Fang was in the kitchen when I went in. I skirted around him to the percolator.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Fang asked, giving me a funny look. I wasn't even aware I had been looking at him. That's how out of it I was. I must be really tired.

"Like what?"

"You're glaring at me."

"Oh." I dumped milk and sugar into my coffee to hide the bitterness. Fang stood there blocking my way as I tried to leave.

"Do you have something you want to say?"

I turned my gaze up to his eyes.

"You better come back, Fang. That's all I'm saying."

While he stood there looking dumbstruck, I ambled past and back to the couch. I shouldn't have said anything about the future, but that was most likely going to happen no matter what went down. So it shouldn't do much. Except maybe change his mind. Maybe. I doubted it.

I had just settled back next to Iggy with my coffee when Jeb walked in from the terrace.

"Claire? Can I talk to you outside?"

"Can't I get any peace? Please? I'm tired. Leave me the hell alone." Don't blame me for being rude. Caffeine wasn't doing its job. Still, I got up and shuffled to the terrace with Jeb.

"What do you want, asshole?"

I've never liked Jeb.

"I want to know how you and Madi got here."

My eyes widened. Shit_. _

_**.C.I.W.**_

_**Lol, Claire and I thought you would enjoy a new dynamic. Because… we're awesome like that. **_

_**Do comment. I'm getting rather bored with just one person commenting. What happened to the rest of you? :P **_

_**Much love, though.**_


	12. Cocky

**And this is the part, my darlings, where you see me begin to break out my more badass-y songs that I've saved up just for you. **

**:D**

**Enjoy.**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Enter Sandman **_**~ Metallica**

_**Trouble is a Friend**_** ~ Lenka**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**12. Cocky**

I was booking it.

My wings were working overtime, but I was going as fast as I could, catching whatever thermals I could. Being so high, I felt like I was going at a crawling speed, but in reality I was probably going around three hundred.

I was in no mood to stop, not even when my pounding head made me stop. I just had to ride through this. I had to.

For a moment, I considered what Angel would be doing by the time I got there. Where would she be? Trying to tan while eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich?

Excellent.

Just the very thought of that traitor made my blood boil. Not in a healthy way either. She was only six years old, and already had a death wish?

Because she was messing with me.

_**.M.I.W.**_

I was there.

I could _feel_ it.

Lately, it seemed like these 'feelings' were getting me places, so I decided to just roll with it.

Hell, it wasn't like I had anything to lose.

I rocked forward so my face was angled toward the ground, gave about five strong flaps to the ground, and folded my wings.

I narrowed my eyes against the harsh wind blowing in my face, but kept going. No stopping, no stopping.

I saw a bright white condo come to life before my eyes, which only made me want to go harder and faster.

Come on, come on!

Now!

I unfurled my wings, and let them go back with a snap as my feet descended to the ground. My _Keds_ only made a soft thud to the concrete balcony as the rest of my body went down in a crouch to level out my weight.

Two seconds passed with me being in the same position.

Five seconds.

In my crouch, I slowly pulled out my sword.

Seven seconds.

Letting out a slow breath, I stood up and sheathed my sword. I hopped to a jog to comb the place, hopefully without being seen, as I tried to search for Angel.

When I rounded a corner, I froze, and did a quick backtrack. Carefully, I peered around the corner.

There was Angel, sitting out on a lawn chair just as I'd guessed with a pair of huge sunglasses on. Just the picture of pampered perfection.

Guess who was about to break this image of picturesque Hollywood?

You guessed it.

"You sure know how to piss a good party off." I noted dryly as I walked around the corner.

Instead of flinching in surprise like I thought she would, she pulled up her sunglasses and looked at me.

"Oh." She stated shortly. "It's you."

"Who else, my dear?" I grinned superiorly. "Now, let's go."

"I don't think so." She informed me. "You see, you've ruined my plan. Max is supposed to be here, not you. So, you're kind of in the way."

"Already want me to go?" I asked with faux sadness. "And I thought we were becoming friends."

"I don't need anymore friends." She spat.

"Ah, story of my life." I sighed theatrically. "But, you might change that statement when we get home."

"I'm afraid you can't." A deep voice made me pause, and watch as Angel's slow smile crept over her features.

I looked over at the sliding glass door Angel had just come out of to see none other than Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen… Or however you spell his damn name.

"Ha." I scoffed as I took a more languid stance. "What's up, doc? Or should I say, _quack_?"

"Ah – Madi, is it? – You're not who we were expecting."

"Yes, well, you live and learn." I shrugged. "Now, if you excuse us –"

Just as I took a step forward, I heard them.

Seven huge as hell Erasers in human form, seeming to just come from nowhere. Two on the roof, one around corner in front of me, two on either side of Hans, and two behind me.

I narrowed my eyes. "I never thought I'd say this, but I think I've just been punked."

The Erasers advanced, and I tensed. "You don't know who you're dealing with." I sneered at Gunther-Hagen.

"You see, Madi, even though Max was what I wanted, you seem perfectly acceptable."

"Oh, you don't want me." I said. "I'm not a good candidate for experimentation. Trust me, I'm a chain smoker, psychologically unstable, and do as many drugs as I can get my hands on. Seriously, I'm like the female Eminem before the _Recovery_ album."

The doctor looked at me curiously for a moment, before regaining some thought.

"Angel has told me about your leadership qualities. Far more dynamic than Max. And you killed some of my Erasers? Much more ruthless. We need someone like you, Madi."

"Me in a nutshell." I felt the Erasers close in. "Sorry – not really – but I've got my own ducks in a row, and they don't involve you."

"Well," Gunther-Hagen sighed. "We could always make you."

"I'd like to see you tr –"


	13. Showtime

**Hey guys, Claire here. So now's the part where I burst in and pwn the bad guys, save the day, etcetera, etcetera. You ready for this?**

**If not, you better prepare yourself. This is gonna be INTENSE. **

**THEMESONGS:**

_**This is Ain't a Scene, It's an Arms Race**_** ~ Fall Out Boy**

_**Don't Unplug Me**_** ~ All Caps**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**And now Madi (the cooler one (not really)) is here to apologize for her lame as fuck chapter. Anyways, I think Imma be a fan of her themesongs, are you? **

**Sorry about the lateness of this chapter, I didn't feel like posting it. (aka, Claire was late -_-) JK CLAIRE! Love ya… In a no-homo sort of way.**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**13. Showtime**

I banished the surprise from my face in split second.

"We were made in a lab. Just like the flock." I insisted, looking him in the eye.

"Don't lie to me." Jeb stared right back at me.

I would _not_ tell him the truth. He couldn't know we weren't from here. He was probably just wanting to know what lab we were from, or didn't think we were from a lab. That we were home-grown or something.

Results of a Grow-Your-Own-Mutant.

"I'm not," I lied, voice staying perfectly level.

"Yes you are. I've checked the records of every Itex lab. There are none of you or Madi."

"Maybe we made up our names." I argued, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"There would have been pictures."

Damn, this guy was stubborn. No one was allowed to be stubborn but me. If anyone else is, it just complicates my life.

"It's none of your business where we come from. " I turned to go back inside when Jeb grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back.

"What the hell? Don't _grab_ me!" I drop-kicked him and he fell. "Yeah. Payback is a _bitch_."

I stalked back inside. That's what he got for prying into Madi and I's personal affairs. If we were found out, there is no way I would avoid Evil-German-Guy and Itex. We would be captured and experimented on, no matter how hard we resisted. I might be stubborn as hell, but I'm also realistic. I know when I can't win.

Iggy was waiting for me by the sliding doors.

"Did I hear Jeb fall?" He asked, falling into step beside me.

"Yes. He grabbed me."

"He grabbed you? So you knocked him out?" Was that surprise in his voice? I may be sweet looking, but I can be hazardous to a person's health.

"Yes. Can we not talk about it, please? I think I'm going to sleep."

As I started towards the girls' room, Iggy reached a hand and hugged me somewhat awkwardly. I mentally went '_AWWWWW!_' and hugged him back. Because I liked it. Then I let go, dumped my coffee in the sink, and flopped onto the bed and passed out for a few hours.

Or so I thought.

When I woke up it was dark out again, and I was incredibly confused. My mouth felt coated in dust and I needed a toothbrush desperately, and my limbs felt like rocks. I had been sleeping a little more than a few hours. Frantically, I hopped into the bathroom for a shower and a hairbrush.

When I emerged a couple of minutes later, I practically sprinted into the other room. (Obviously I put my clothes on. Perverts.)

"Hi, Claire!" Nudge said happily, sitting in front of the TV while the cast of Jersey Shore did something incredibly stupid – again – on the screen. "Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

I paused for a second.

"…Yeah… but what did I say this time?"

"Oh not much, a lot of gibberish. But you did say something about rainbows and not unplugging you…"

Not too bad. The rainbow part was a little girly, but oh well. I could deal. I had bigger things to worry about. Like what day it was.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Since yesterday at like… four AM or something. Why?"

SHIT.

"What time is it now?"

"Ten thirty at night."

DOUBLE SHIT.

I sank onto the couch, head in my hands.

"What's wrong?" Max asked, sitting over on the floor with Fang. He had his arms around her in a picture of loving bliss.

"Madi isn't back yet. And neither is that little shit, Angel. She should have been back already."

"Don't call Angel a little shit!" Gazzy piped up. Max shot him a glare for swearing.

"Well, she is one. And since they aren't back, it means something's gone wrong. Which means I have to go save their asses from Evil-German-Guy, which is exactly what I did not want to have to do."

I stood up and shook out my wings, which were already dry from my ten-second shower. Iggy stood too, a little dramatically.

"I'll come."

"No. I told everyone it was just going to be me and Dylan."

This whole scene was getting a little bad-movie-like for my tastes, actually.

"You can't be serious, this is Angel –" Max started to protest. I swear, if she did that again I would cut her.

"I am serious, though. So _stay here_ if you don't want to lose someone that you really wouldn't want to lose. Dylan, let's go." I motioned to him where he was standing in the corner like a pedophile. He stepped out of the shadows and I ran out to the balcony and leaped off, pausing in midair to see if Dylan was following. He was.

And so our flight began. I really hoped my birdkid instincts were right, because if they weren't Dylan and I – and Madi – were screwed completely.

_**.C.I.W.**_

About an hour later I saw a big, swanky mansion with a pool and solar panels. The whole shebang. Looks like I was right, which was a huge relief. I angled my wingtips toward the ground and started the descent.

A part of me wondered if Madi was still alive. Another part of me squashed that part pretty quickly, because I knew Madi wouldn't go down without a hell of a big fight. That hell of a big fight could last at least three days. It had only been two.

Landing perfectly for the first time, I withdrew a mini flashlight from my pocket. Seeing would be helpful. Putting a finger to my lips, Dylan and I crept around the walls of the house, peering around corners like in spy movies. After we rounded two corners, there was a staircase with a door at the bottom. A basement. Perfect.

Showtime.


	14. Hardcore

**Hey, Madi's in the house. Ready for shit to go down? I am.**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Despicable**_** ~ Eminem**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**14. Hardcore**

"_Sparrowfire…" _

_What?_

"_Sparrowfire…"_

_Who the hell was Sparrowfire? A hippie child?_

"_You mustn't give up hope, Sparrowfire. We need you."_

_**.M.I.W.**_

"Damn…" I sighed deeply as I opened my eyes. I tried to pull my wrists away from each other, but they were bound with silver cuffs. I rested my head against the wall I was leaning against, trying to regain my senses.

I blinked up at bright fluorescents that bounced off of the sterile white walls.

Okay… I was in a room. Probably a cell…?

Yes, this seemed rather cell-like.

My head was throbbing, and I looked down at my split knuckles. They were caked with dried blood, and it hurt to move my fingers even a little. My sword was gone, I already knew that much, but I was still disappointed to see it not at my side.

That was probably one of the best fights I'd ever had in my life. I was throwing punches, kicks, jabs any way I could get. The rush was intoxicating, but the pain after I was finally caught…

Well, the pain was just as epic as well.

Great learning experience.

Slowly, I pushed myself to my feet

My whole body was stiff, but that was to be expected. I could hardly walk, my legs shook worse than a bowl of moving Jell-O, like my bones had been replaced with noodles.

"Ah, crap." I muttered as I finally lost balance halfway to the door, and fell hard on my side.

My head cracked against the cold, stone floor, but I didn't cry out in immediate pain. Instead, I sighed, and watched black dots line my vision. I rolled on my back, staring up at the lights and biding my time until the pain left.

Finally, after ages, it did, and I stood up again. I wavered but once balanced, I made my way to the full length mirror I'd noticed as I made my rather epic fall.

Damn, my good looks were slightly tarnished by this little scrap. Hopefully they'd heal up soon before I had to go home. I had a cut just underneath my eyebrow, still red with slightly dried blood, seeming to match the cut on my lip. My nose had a trail of blood coming out of it, and I had a small bruise underneath my left eye.

I lifted my shirt slowly, seeing nasty purple and black splotches across my ribs and stomach.

Yeah, don't get your arms wrenched behind your back so you can get beaten down like a weakling out of some fifties mob movie.

My vision became hazy once more, and I finally lost my precarious balance to slide down to a sitting position. I pressed my forehead against the freezing glass, just trying to digest what the hell had happened.

Gunther-Hagen had sent his goons on me in midsentence – which, tip one hundred and thirty three: _never_ interrupt Madi in mid-comeback – and the fight ensued. Then, I guess I blacked out with that first and last blow to the face. I glared at my reflection, meeting grayish blue fire. I looked like a bad mothafucker with my injuries, wings hanging limply behind me.

"Whimp." I spat at my face in the mirror, and watched as the red stained saliva slid down.

Someone as good as I claimed I was should never get bested. Ever.

It was, like, a rule.

_**.M.I.W.**_

Cold metal scraped against the ground, and I groaned in the same amount of protest. I opened my eyes and blinked against the harsh fluorescents once again, and then turned to my side.

"Ah," I noted, my throat feeling heavy. "What's happening, Quack?"

I watched as Gunther-Hagen sat down on the metal chair, looking down at me with a pad and paper in his hands.

"How are you feeling, Madi?" He asked.

I shrugged, staring back into the bright lights. "Well, considering I just got my ass kicked, I could be better."

"Are you hungry?"

"For power? Yes."

"Thirsty?"

"For the blood of my enemies? Who wouldn't be?"

I smirked superiorly when Gunther-Hagen glowered at me from writing on his legal pad. "Madi," He chastised me, "These are serious questions."

"_Quack_," I sighed deliberately, "These are serious answers. I mean, I'm like the white Three-Six Maffia. _When you look at me, man, you see hardcore?_"

He began scribbling more things down, and I rolled my eyes.

"_A real street hood playa, wish you nevah would, playa._" I murmured the rest of the lyrics.

"Wouldn't you prefer to sit?" Hagen piped up.

"Personally, I'd rather look at the ceiling than your face. I'm good."

"Madi, I'm trying to get to know you –"

"No you're not. You're trying to pluck my head. See how I do with your little experimentation. If I have the right… Is disposition the right term?"

"Personally, I'd think you'd have the disposition of a junkyard dog."

"Which is why no one adopts me."

"That's because you're misunderstood." Gunther-Hagen leaned forward. "You've been to other places, ruined people's furniture. But that's because you have an empty place. You need purpose, and this is exactly what you'll be getting if you work with us."

"First of all," I pushed myself up. "I am not a junkyard dog. I may be… not human, but I doubt there are any dog genes in me. And, since you said I'm a dog, I would be a female dog, which is _insinuating_ that you just called me a bitch –"

I waited for him to catch up, just watching him flounder before cutting him off.

"Which, I am not going to deny. But! Nonetheless, it's not going to make me want to join your stupid… thing, whatever you call it. Second of all, I prefer being misunderstood, which I'm kind of not. I try very hard to make sense when communicating with people, so I don't end up sitting in a corner with a razor. Believe me, the whole suicidal track, tried it once, and it wasn't exactly my bag. And lastly, I have a purpose."

Gunther-Hagen was turning red with anger now, and I smirked. "And what would that purpose be?"

"Writing." I stated. "And then as a side job, I kick book-baddie ass."

He was about to say more, but I cut him off. Again.

"Now, be gone. You're ruining my imperial air of raw brilliance."


	15. Life and Death

**15. Life and Death**

I hesitated at the door. God dammit. The darkness, creepy metal door, and relative silence besides our heavy breathing was making me nervous.

"Are we going to go in?" Dylan hissed behind me.

"Yeah, on the count of three…" I said, reaching out a hand to the door. "One… two… three…'"

I turned the knob.

_ This can NOT be my life. This is way too easy. _ I thought to myself, about to open the door.

Then I heard footsteps on the concrete above and hushed voices saying:

"Alright, so we'll find a way in, get Angel, and run. I'm sure Claire and Dylan have got Madi –"

So apparently this is my life.

Fuck this nonexistent dimension.

I whirled around and pushed around Dylan. Max stopped in her tracks, the rest of the flock freezing in place behind her. Placing my hands on my hips, I fixed my eyes on her and raised my eyebrows. The badass stand-in mother-figure from hell.

"What was that again?" I demanded icily.

"You heard her." Fang spoke up.

"Oh, you want to start, Fang? Because I know things and I am not happy with you. No one will be very happy with you really soon. And Max, and Nudge, and Gazzy, and Iggy turn around and fly home _right now_."

All of this was said in shout-whispers. It was a strange effect.

"I have more experience than you." Max argued.

"Oh, and that makes you all high and mighty? I'm _so_ sure. I was left in charge. _That_ means you have to listen to me, no matter how pissy it may make you. And you didn't. Not a smart move, Max. Not smart."

Nudge stepped out from behind the Fax couple. She was doing Bambi eyes.

"We just want Angel back, Claire –"

"I know that, but Angel is a tad messed up about whose side she's on right no –"

"I'm not on yours."

I knew that sickly sweet voice. And that twisted little blonde head. Angel appeared at the side railing of the stairs. By the looks of surprise on everyone's faces that mirrored mine, no one was expecting her.

"Oh really, now?" I asked scathingly, "I had _no_ idea. I always thought you were _completely loyal_ to me. And come to think of it, Max."

Max's head whipped to the side and she glared at me. She began to go to Angel, arms opening for a hug, but Angel replied to me first.

"Oh, please. I should be the leader. I'm the most powerful of the whole flock. All Max does is speed-fly and play the hero. And you don't deserve to be leader, either. Doctor Hans told me. You're not even _real_."

Not again. How do they figure this out?

"I think you're a little insane in the brain. Doctor Phil could tell you that." I snapped at her.

Then I lunged.

She jumped back and I was right there with her, tackling her to the ground. I got my hands around her waist and she yanked at my hair. Typical evil seven year old. She tried to fit her tiny hands around my throat, but before she could I got up and slammed her against the wall hard enough to knock her out.

"Well, that was surprisingly easy." I observed, while Max almost screamed at me.

"How could you _do_ that to her? Do you not have a heart at _all_? She is _seven_ you bit-"

I tuned her out at that point, because I had more important things to do. Madi was down there, and I needed to save her sorry ass.

I tried the knob again, but this time it was locked. Shit. Now what? Dylan pushed past me and started to bend the metal. This guy was freaking strong.

"Stay outside everyone, except for Dylan." I ordered, "Or I'll do more than yell at you."

Then the door burst inward and I was shoved through. The room looked like a cell, and in all of the confusion and adrenaline, it was a wonder I could even see anyone.

Madi was lying, bloodied and bruised, strapped to a table. She was actually awake, and staring at me in surprise. Obviously she thought she could get out of this mess without me saving the day. But there was Doctor Evil-German, and he had a needle full of clichéd green stuff about to shoot into her veins.

"Madi!" I yelled.

Then, in her typical annoying as hell style, she decided to start being sarcastic. "Are we serious?" She demanded pointedly from across the room, "I freaking told –"

She didn't have time to even finish her sentence, as creepy German was stabbing her with the needle.

I stared in horror as she shuddered, widened her eyes, and then fell limp against the table. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't doing anything.

German dude stared down in horror, and panic turned on an all time high.

"What the hell did you do to her?" I demanded, and all hell broke loose.


	16. Repunsal, You're Repulsive

**THEMESONGS:**

_**The Dog Days are Over**_** ~ Florence and the Machine**

_**Alpha Dog**_** ~ Fall Out Boy**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**16. Repunsal, You're Repulsive**__

You know when you're having one of _those_ days, or one of _those_ weeks, where you have to spend your time dealing with one of _those_ people?

Well, this is kind of how I realize I'm having one of those weeks.

I get pulled into a different world (_in my pajamas_), accompanied by another girl from my dimension, got wings, and with these wings I had to fly pretty much across the country and rob _several_ stores. Then, I almost severed the head of an adolescent birdkid, killed a couple of flying wolves, and was made leader of more of these said adolescent birdkids.

At the moment, I'm having one of those days where – after being beaten the crap out of – I am now glaring at strange (bright) fluorescent lights, my ankles and wrists fastened (tightly) to a (freaking freezing) steel (hard as a rock) table. Which, by the way, is not doing total wonders on my back.

I wonder if Jane Austin could describe it anymore eloquently than that.

And then, just to top it all off, I have to deal with one of _those_ people.

You know the type. Presumptuous, overly talkative, insensitive, mad scientists that want to shove needles into your veins and set free some mutant gene enhancer to turn you into an even super_er_ super human?

Yeah, I thought you would.

"Geez, you're like one of those vendors at the mall that just keep on keepin' on." I sighed, banging my head loudly against the table.

Dr. Hans Gunther-Hagen didn't say a word as he entered the room, and began to look through some IV packs that probably didn't have anything too good in them.

"Maybe you don't speak good enough English." I noted dryly. "Well, I don't know any other language, except for the dead ones, so I think you're screwed and I may have to kill you."

"You failed last time." He noted.

Fury rushed through me, and I pulled sharply at my restraints. A feral snarl escaped through my clenched teeth, and I gave another rough tug.

"_Coward_!" I cried at the top of my lungs, my throat ringing at the volume. "You and me, right now! I'll serve you worse than all _seven_ of your thugs could do to me!"

The Quack paused momentarily, then went back to looking over the packs of gene enhancers.

I growled in irritation. "No guts, absolutely without a chance, no glory."

He was still quiet, and I slowly smoothed out. I let out a slow breath, and decided for a new tactic to piss him off.

The innocent bashing type.

"Yeah, I guess you don't have any guts. They were probably beaten out of you when you were little. A little lame wastoid. Aw, I can just see it now. A cute little Quack, just learning his powers that he can't have for himself, and a bunch of bullies surrounding him. Poetic, really, how from that you turned into, well… Would a freaking psychopath be a might harsh? Then again, you could've always been like that." I noted as an afterthought.

I saw this stiffness in his shoulders, and grinned superiorly.

I gasped in fake awe. "Aw. Em. Gee! I can't believe I, like, _totally_ didn't realize it sooner! Since you didn't have friends in your childhood, you think that making fake ones is, like, _totally_ gonna make you popular!"

My girly grin faded into a cold glare fixed on his back. He hadn't acted yet.

I snorted. "You'll never get out, Quackers. Once you're in that place, you'll never make it. Never."

A nurse entered the room, and I fixed my eyes to counting the ceiling tiles again.

"I think the patient is ready." Gunther-Hagen noted calmly.

My eyes widened, and the nurse and I locked eyes with the nurse whose expression mirrored mine. "But, sir," She floundered, "she needs more time –"

"She's fine." He snapped, pulling out a needle with a green, clear liquid inside. He began to walk to my right side, with a mad gleam in his eyes.

"More like practically godlike." I sneered.

My shoulders were suddenly forced down on the table, and I looked up into the sunglasses of a male Eraser.

"But, Doctor –"

"You can leave if you'd like, nurse." He said. "This may not be a pretty sight."

My heart was pounding, panic leaking into my system.

And we remember what happens when Madi gets panicky, right?

"And waste this perfect learning experience?" I asked in fake horror, "I think not! Nurse! Stay a while. You might be able to see if a birdkid _can_ fly!"

I looked at the doctor, stiffening at the approaching of the needle.

"Any last words?" The doctor grinned.

"Why, Quack, if I didn't know any better, it'd sound like you're trying to kill me."

"No, just make you more… obedient."

"Ah…" I noted. "Well, in that case –"

My saliva hit that ass straight in between the eyes, and I grinned as he flinched. "Consider that my last act."

Maybe this was the part that I was supposed to be thinking about some prince to come to my aid. In all thoughts and pretenses, I wished that it would happen. But we're not all so lucky, not all so… Hmm…

_Inadequate time to not think of any words._ I thought to myself as the needle further approached.

"Cliché!" I abruptly voiced, and everyone looked at me curiously.

"What?" Gunther-Hagen finally had the gall to ask.

"I was just thinking," I said, continuing my thought process, "That I'm glad I'm not like some retarded princess that has to be saved by the –"

There was a loud bending of metal, and everyone's gaze lay transfixed on the door that seemed to be slowly getting crushed.

_Boom!_

The thing literally flew from its hinges, over me and hit the wall on the other side.

Wicked.

And then things started to turn a little sketch.

"Madi!" A high voice that I knew quite well called, and I locked eyes with Claire… And then saw the rest of the flock.

"Are we serious?" I noted dryly, "I freaking told you –"

Fire coursed through my veins before I could even utter the next words that I'd so wished to speak, which meant I was being interrupted.

My eyes watered at the brilliant pain. I felt like I couldn't breathe, and took in a sharp intake of air.

But it was all over just as it'd began.

I widened my eyes to the bright florescent lights, and the white engulfed me and quickly turned black.


	17. Welcome to this Paradise

**Hey, so, me again. Claire, that is. And this where I get to write a fight scene. Yay! Never mind the part where I seem kind of emo, it's all part of the wonderful-ness of a fight scene. **

**Theme Songs~**

**Na Na Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na)- My Chemical Romance**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**17. Welcome to this Paradise**

Oh hell no.

Madi.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, _shit. _ I couldn't even see her anymore; I couldn't see anything except fur and fangs dripping saliva. Man that was gross. I mean, it was bad enough that they looked just like the wolf-man from Doctor Who, and that wasn't a compliment-

_Snap out of it Claire, just fight. No time to reflect on what a nerd you are. _

Taking my own advice, I whirled into action like everyone was around me. Or how I assumed they were, since I couldn't see them. My leg snapped out and straight into the pelvic bone of the Eraser in the center of my vision. He staggered but kept coming.

I felt hot pain slice through my left shoulder, and jabbed my leg back into an Eraser's sweet spot, not even grimacing when I felt its fangs grating against my bone as it released me. Not like my shoulder was going to do me much good, I can't punch for my life. So I kicked and spun like a whirling dervish, doing everything in my power to stop those Erasers from getting their paws on me, literally.

A scream ripped through the air. I ducked and slid right underneath an Eraser in time to see Nudge fall, and Max cornering some of the nurses, looking like she was about to murder them.

Who I really wanted to find right then was Evil-German-Guy and Madi, to find out what the hell he did to her. Because he never did answer me. Well, that wasn't necessarily true. He'd looked terrified, and that wasn't a good sign. When a scientist looks terrified it means something has gone horribly wrong. And in these circumstances, something going horribly wrong probably meant Madi was either dead or a mindless-drone-mutant. Which couldn't be good.

Iggy and the Eraser he was fighting shifted half an inch, and that's when I saw it. The bed, and on that bed, Madi. I leaped over Fang, who was wrestling a male nurse on the ground.

Before I could get to her, I felt huge paws yank me back. The Eraser grabbed me and snaked it's muscular, hairy arms under my own skinny ones. It tightened its grip and I felt my air slowly start to leak away.

But that didn't stop me from screaming.

It blended in with the sound of the battle from everyone else's perspective, because for them the only sound they could hear was their opponent's heavy breathing, the blood pounding in their ears, and the occasional _snap _ as a blow hit home. To me, that scream was as loud as anything I had ever heard. It was loud and desperate, and made me want to give up.

I had to face it. I wasn't very strong. All I could do was kick like a mo-fo, and run really fast. My bitch-slaps induced massive stings and a hand-shaped red mark, but that wasn't useful against Erasers. I didn't have very good prospects here.

And as the Erasers started to circle me, and the one holding me kept tightening his grip, I almost believed for a second that I should give up. Then I mentally slapped myself for that thought. Because if I ever, for one minute, gave up, then everyone would die. Not just me, but Madi, Fang, Max, Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy, every Eraser we took down with us, and even that little shit Angel. We would all die.

There was no way I would let that happen. If there is one thing I know, then it's that if you want to change something then you have to be willing to die. You have to know that it is a very real possibility, but you can't let that faze you.

So I clamped my teeth down on that Eraser's arm until I tasted blood. Then I bit down even harder. The Eraser howled and I felt his hold loosening. He dropped me, and my head jerked forward as my knees hit the ground. And it didn't end there.

An Eraser swung his massive arm at my face, and I ducked, then jumped up and grabbed onto the arm that had just tried to bash my head in. I used its momentum to carry me forward and up to the Eraser's face.

"Hey big fella," I hissed, raising my right fist and popping his left eardrum. He clamped a furry hand to his ear and collapsed howling.

It's weird when something doesn't live up to your expectations, and even weirder when it does. But it's by far the weirdest when something exceeds your expectations.

Right now, I was in an epic fight scene. Just like I'd read in countless books, and seen acted out in countless movies and TV shows. And it was everything like I'd imagined. Bloody, crazy, and a blur. But it was more, too. It was analyzing your moves in seconds and pain. It was thinking and having frenzied moments of reflection.

It was sheer hell.

And all I could do was fight. Just keep on fighting.

"Fang! _Fang!" _ I heard Max scream.

I could guess what had happened. He'd just died. And I wasn't even going to be able to bring him back to life, because I was cornered by Erasers.

Then a blur in tattered clothes with unruly brown hair and crazy eyes jumped on top of the Eraser I was fighting, and in a moment of deranged victory, twisted his snout.

"Madi!" I cried, half in relief and half in surprise. Well, I knew where she was. I knew she was alive. And I knew that somehow she was changed.

She didn't leave me much time to think, or ask about her day if I wanted to, because she tore after Evil-German-Guy in an instant. (Okay, I think it's time I learned his name. I can't keep calling him that.)

"Claire!" Gazzy yelled, and my attention immediately went to the limp Fang in the center of the floor. For some reason, the fighting had halted. The Erasers were gone, or lying dead on the floor. The nurses were huddled in a corner, looking terrified out of their minds.

Max was sobbing over Fang's battered body, and Angel was hovering nearby, with a stunned expression on her little face.

"I never meant for him to die. He said no one would die, he promised –"

"Angel, let me tell you something." I spat. "People lie."

I knelt beside Max, and put my good arm around her shoulder. Now that I thought about it, I could feel hot blood still dripping down from my shoulder. It probably looked like hell. _I _probably looked like hell, period.

"Shhh, it's okay. It's okay."

Max jerked away from me.

"How can it be okay!" She screamed. "He's dead! He's dead, and I can't do anything! It is NOT okay!"

I got up and stepped back. So she was upset. I could understand that. Her boyfriend was dead. I would be pretty unpleased at that too.

But I could bring him back, and it was a good thing I had a bunch of terrified little helpers standing in a corner.

"Which needle is adrenaline?" I demanded, stalking over to the nurses.

"Forty – Forty five," stammered one nurse, after being singled out and pushed forward by the others. I could almost feel bad for her.

I hunted through the cupboard until I found a needle marked "forty-five". I grabbed it and began to take it out of its wrapper.

"This will be unpleasant." I observed, holding the needle upright in my hand, thumb on the pressy- thingy. I couldn't remember what it was called at the moment. My mind was going a bit numb. Taking a deep breath, I knelt by Fang's side.

"What are you doing – ?" Max sniffed, but dropped off as I plunged the needle full of adrenaline into Fang's heart. There was a sharp intake of breath from nearly everyone.

"What did she just do?" Iggy asked frantically, "Someone tell me what she just did!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds. There was a prickle of fear in my heart. What if it didn't work? What if I was wrong?

Then Fang took a shaky breath in. And I was home free. Max gasped and threw her arms around him. Everyone crowded him and I stepped back and away from them. It was a flock-only moment. Besides, they would need all the time with him they could get. He was leaving soon.

From the room next door I heard an outraged Madi, and her tone made me shiver. It was like she was almost entirely out of control. Like the hulk. Get her really mad, she turns green, nasty, and really strong. Only without the green and nasty part. Although she may be nasty, I mean, she just died. You wouldn't look your best either.

"I'll kill you myself!" She shrieked. As fast as I could, which at the moment seemed to be a snail's pace, I started toward the door where she held the scientist hostage.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**All right, this is your heroine Madi. I gave you all a boon. And how should you thank me? By giving me a damn comment. **

**Do it.**


	18. Born to Be

**So, where are you, my people? I give you me being stabbed with a needle, Claire's P.O.V. and there are STILL no new reviews? What is wrong with you people? Comment.**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Welcome to the Black Parade **_**~ My Chemical Romance**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**18. Born to Be**

It hurt.

God, did it hurt.

Electricity, fire, suffocating poison, all of it was roaring through my veins and shutting me down. Taking me apart piece by piece.

Black. Black everywhere. Everything meant nothing. Nothing was worth it anymore.

My sanity was cracking. I could feel it. I could feel that everything about who I was was slipping away under intense pain and emptiness.

Screaming. I heard screaming. I couldn't make out the words, but I could hear the screaming. Clanging, fighting, I could feel anger.

_Take me out there!_ I shrieked, but my voice wouldn't sound out the words.

I could feel the anger more now. Ripping heavily through my body worse than the poison.

_Set. Me. Free._ I snarled.

Nothing.

I was shivering all over from the pressure put into and around my muscles.

_DO IT!_

Zip.

The pressure was tightening. Crushing.

I was going to explode.

This was _not_ going to be me. I wasn't going to die for nothing. I wasn't going to die being some stupid guinea pig. I was Madi. Nothing held me down or back. Nothing beat me verbally or physically. No one could brush me aside. I was loyal to no one. I was center of my own God damned universe, and no one was going to replace that. I reigned supreme in my element. Fuck this shit about taking me down and using me as some pawn. I _am_ the shit.

I curled my fist, and a course of fire raced up my shoulder and made my head fuzzy.

Think a little pain was going to stop me?

Yeah, yeah, screw that.

Something hit me hard force, freezing my marred body. It was like it was in its own battle and I was finally winning.

My eyes snapped open, and I'd never been happy enough to see fluorescents in my life. I searched carefully through a mass of Erasers fighting a bunch of mutants. I narrowed my eyes at Claire, who was fighting valiantly, but seemed to forget I didn't want the others here.

"Fang! _Fang!_" I looked at my side to see a collapsed Fang on the ground. Max screaming his name.

He died.

Confusion made my head spin. I'd taken Fang's place. I'd (tried to, anyways) rescued Angel. I'd _taken his place_. I _died_ (at least I think I did) for that son of a bitch.

Rage bubbled up in my chest, worse than before, making my hands shake. I'd never been so angry in my life. I felt out of control. _Too_ out of control.

I bolted off of the table, taking down an Eraser that'd tried to corner Claire. I grabbed the brute's snout and twisted. Hard.

_Snap!_

I jumped off of the wolf's shoulders and watched as it fell lifeless to the ground.

It only made my anger grow, seeing its limp body.

"Madi!" Claire cried out in relief, but my eyes were trained on the door.

Gunther-Hagen was trying to make an escape.

He did this.

It was _his_ fault.

He was going to die.

I bolted for that door.

The doctor had just slipped out, trying to slam the door shut. I managed to squeeze out just in time, and I faced the doc one-on-one. A small cry of surprise and fear escaped from him, and he turned tail.

My heart was pounding so fast I was scared I would go into cardiac arrest. The adrenaline was so strong it was barely containable. Every nerve in my body glazed into one massive force.

It only took me about three seconds to catch up with him at the end of the hallway, and I pushed him full force into the wall. His glasses fell off of his face and hit the floor. He cried out again, his eyes wide with fear.

"What did you do to me?" I screamed in his face. "I _know_ you did this! Don't lie!"

"Madi –"

I threw him to the floor. Me. Madi. About five three, pushing a six foot guy to the ground with as little energy as tossing a pillow.

"You don't have the right!" I sneered down at him. He crawled past me to reach his glasses, but I easily beat him to it. I pressed my foot to his face and pushed him back, then stomped on his glasses. They gave a sickening crunch. "You don't have the right to call me by my name! You should be kissing my very feet for the fact that _I_ haven't killed you yet!"

"Please, you don't –"

"That's right!" I yelled, my voice bouncing off of the walls. "Beg! _Beg_ like the coward you are!"

The doctor stared up at me in surprise, but that only made my agitation grow.

I fell to my knees, hearing them smack against the concrete. I neared the doctor's level face, and smirked. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now."

"You –"

"Not good enough!" I almost sang, and sent him a flying right hook that clipped his jaw hard. He fell back, and I grinned.

"You're out of control!" He cried as he tried to pull himself up from the floor.

"Oh, you don't even want to _see_ out of control." I hissed. "You don't know who I am. I told you this before you even knew I had abilities. I've come face to face with things you couldn't even imagine in your worst nightmares. I've been run through with a sword, only to be saved by a very angel. I've killed people who couldn't die. I killed an innocent person without even thinking twice."

I leaned towards him then. "You don't know what I've done, Quack."

He began to shake, and I smiled, taking a few steps back and crushing his glasses under my foot.

"You should die." I told him, almost conversationally. "And you will," he curled up and whimpered, giving me a small smirk of satisfaction, "But first you are going to do two things."

He didn't move, except for his fear ridden shivers. It only fueled me to take the next step.

"You might as well make this easier on yourself." I noted. "I'm prolonging your death to maybe ten, fifteen minutes. It really does depend on how long this is going to take."

He met my eyes then. There was so much fear in them, my heart could sing for joy.

"Now, where is my sword?"


	19. Phil Moments

**Hey-o all of you readers. Guess who's coming in as a guest today? Doctor Claire, the psychiatrist! Here to calm down the giant ball of rage that is Madi. And maybe have another moment of extreme dorkiness. Because that is what I do. **

** And we're almost at the end here – I know you all are so sad and want it to just keep going, and going, and going… but unfortunately the climax has ended and we've reached the falling action. Now, dry your tears because you've got this chapter, chapter 20, and the epilogue to read! **

** But sadly, this is the last you're going to hear of me. Unless… I get brought back by popular demand! Or simply by Madi wanting me to come back… I guess we won't know until it happens. So good-bye for now, my adoring fans! **

**THEMESONG**

_**The Rescue**_** ~ Search the City**

_**An Awful Lot of Running**_** ~ Chameleon Circuit**

_**.C.I.W.**_

**19. Dr. Phil Moments**

"Oh my God!" I head Madi scream as I pushed open the door and entered the room. Dr. What's-his-face was huddled against the wall, Madi standing over him like an avenging demon.

"Don't kill him, Madi." I said calmly.

She whirled, and I almost flinched at the look on her face.

"Why not?" She hissed. "I mean it, Claire. Why not? Give me one. Good. Reason. You don't know what he's done to me."

I was not up to this. I wasn't Oprah, or Dr. Phil, or someone remotely qualified to do this. But I guess I had to try, because I wanted to salvage James Patterson's novel as much as possible.

"Don't you think we've caused enough fictional damage? I mean, think about it," I chuckled a bit, sounding semi-delirious. "We introduce two new characters. Then we totally change the course of the novel. Seriously, Angel was supposed to take over because she's a power hungry little monster. But instead you do, and then I do, and that's just weird. Then you die, and come back to life, and even though Fang does that too, it's still damaging to the plot and stuff. And, yeah, all those guys out there would be dead anyway but we still killed them. Really Madi, I don't think James Patterson would like you killing off the pretty much only villain he has left since Itex was destroyed. How would you like it if I snuck into Talented, killed Ferecco, and left? You would kill me in my sleep."

Madi tightened her fists.

"Not good enough, Claire." She snarled.

I sighed, head reeling a bit. The serial killer equals _not_ my future career. I doubt I had enough time to find a portal, and then drag my big brother in here to do this.

"Do you really want to be a killer, Madi? I know he's a fucked up person, but don't kill him. Throw him in prison, let him rot, but don't kill him. You don't want that, Madi."

"I've already killed an innocent person without a second thought, Claire. I thought we've been through this?" She laughed, even sounding more insane. "Well, you don't know about it, but I killed that pathetic of a chick Bree Tanner. Yeah, it was loads of fun, and scared the shit out of Jane –"

"Yeah? Well, I don't care. You're not about to do it again. Look at you, Madi. You're screwed up. You've got some chemical zipping around in your veins that's messing with your mind and making you have serious anger issues."

She glared at me some more. I was feeling nauseous.

"Maybe you could do what I do when I'm shopping. Sleep on it. If you still want to kill him in the morning, then go for it."

Not even a hint of a smile. Just what I was beginning to call in my mind _The Madi Stare_.

"That was a joke. Honestly Madi, you don't want to be a murderer. Well, more of a murderer. It will be there for the rest of your life, haunting you. The fact you killed people. It will drive you insane."

"You're not going to give up, are you?"

I shook my head, which was a bad idea. Dizzy. Oh, I was dizzy.

"Fine. I'll let him live, because if I don't you'll nag me forever, and then I might have to kill you."

Well, that was good. Even in a drug induced haze of anger, she knew killing me wasn't a good idea. That was a step in the right direction.

Madi turned her back on me and faced the terrified doctor. She started to talk to him, and I leaned against the wall behind me, starting to slide down it slowly.

Then I'm pretty sure I started hallucinating, because I was in the TARDIS, and that only exists in Doctor Who. Except that could've been perfectly plausible, considering what had happened. What really tipped me off was the fact that David Tennant was there, and everyone knows that he regenerated into Matt Smith a season ago. He turned around, smiled at me, said "Barcelona," then I was tumbling through the Time Vortex.

It was a great hallucination, but then Iggy's voice penetrated through my crazy brain.

"Do you think she passed out because of blood loss?"

"Yeah, there's no other reason than that."

I felt someone winding something around my shoulder and opened my eyes. Max knelt beside me, wrapping torn white strips around my wound. That was odd, Max hated me. Iggy was behind her, with half of a shirt left. It looked ridiculous, but also showed off his six-pack.

I love six-packs. Did I mention that?

"Hey guys. How's it going?" I asked. So eloquent.

Max rolled her eyes.

"Oh, just great. Really peachy. Except that Dr. Gunther-Hagan –"

"So _that _was his name!"

"What?" Max looked me as if I was crazy.

"Nothing, carry on." I said hurriedly. "What did that crazy German do?"

"He took off. And Madi is standing in the corner, looking murderous. Angel is sobbing, Fang is fine now, Dylan is kind of staring dejectedly at Madi, and Nudge and Gazzy are mad at Angel. Which is probably why she is sobbing. And you passed out because of blood loss."

"Yeah, I heard that part," I said, sitting up. "You interrupted a wonderful hallucination, by the way. It was about Dr. Who and his amazing TARDIS. It was great."

Max just looked at me for a moment, then went back to finishing her bandaging. "I will never get you. Ever. One minute you're a badass, next you're a dork."

"I'm a badass dork."

I hopped up and walked over to Madi, who was indeed in a corner. Her shoulders were hunched over like a whiny little kid's, and she looked positively lethal at the same time. Exactly like she was going to spring up and beat your ass into the ground.

I leaned against the wall next to her. "Hey."

"Go away." She didn't even look at me.

"Real mature. We should fly back."

Wordlessly, she pushed off of the wall, and I took that as a sign to gather everyone up. She held out a hand to me, and I froze in midstep.

"I'm getting my sword." She stated tonelessly. "The Quack told me where it was before I knocked him out, so I'm going to head that way. Don't wait up."

_**.C.I.W.**_

It was a really boring flight home. Madi didn't even have any snarky, and slightly amusing comments to make, but that was partly because she wasn't here.

No, she'd decided to go find her sword.

Whatever that was about.


	20. New Pair of Genes

**Okay, so, Madi is in the house, and let me explain the delay on chapter 19.**

**Yes… I thought I'd posted it on here, but apparently it was still in the Dox thing or whatever. **

**So, since I'm considering closing shop for the Christmas break, and resuming this story-telling in January, I'm considering just giving you guys ANOTHER bonus chapter (aka the epilogue, because this story has ended…).**

**You know what? I will.**

**THEMESONGS:**

_**Loyalty**_** ~ Birdman (ft. Lil Wayne)**

_**The Show **_**~ Lenka**

_**.M.I.W.**_

**20. New Pair of Genes**

I landed on the roof, my _Keds_ only tapping lightly against the shingles.

The sun's early morning rays were already warming the air, a blanket against my skin and wings, but didn't steel me against the cold.

I looked down at Jeremeil, hanging at my waist like he was supposed to be. I patted the hilt, smiling. "You're never leaving my side again, bro. I _am_ sorry about that."

Yes, talking to swords…

Well, I guess I've been doing weirder these past couple of days.

I jerked the sword out of its scabbard, twirling it and watching as the metal glinted against the sunlight, until a small click made me freeze.

Fang and I locked eyes, and stood facing each other. A pack was on his back, midnight black wings stretched and ready for flight.

A breeze passed between us, and my wings flapped against it on their own accord.

"You're still leaving." I noted.

He didn't say anything.

"Even after everything that I've done."

Not a word.

"I know you have everything pieced together." I insisted. "That Claire and I are not who we say we are, that there's no way we should exist."

His dark eyes kept focus on mine, both of us holding an unwavering stare.

"You _know_ I've changed things, but others have… been kept the same."

Not a word.

"And you're still leaving. Leaving the flock, and Max."

After another minute of silence, Fang finally spoke. "You can't change what's set."

"I've stopped the death of someone." I argued. "That's changing something set."

Fang narrowed his eyes. "How do you know he's not dead now?"

I shrugged. "Because I'm amazing."

He didn't say anything. Again.

I sighed and stepped to the side, thrusting my sword back in its scabbard. "But… If you must…"

Fang walked towards me, to my side, and looked forward into the mountains. "Thank you." He said flatly.

"I'm sorry," I frowned. "I wish I could stop you."

"I wish you could too."

And he took off, dropping into the canyon, and soaring off into the blue sky, going further and further until he was a small black spot.

_**.M.I.W.**_

My stomach twisted uncomfortably, and I felt a wave of nausea. I clutched my abdomen, sucking in small breaths. I shut my eyes tightly just as the nausea turned into pain, and my whole body tensed.

Side effects of this stupid serum, so the doc had said.

My conversation with him had been awe inspiring, and at the same time absolutely horrifying.

Not a fate I'd even put on myself.

The runes marked on my skin popped out even more so with my almost blue skin, but I couldn't go in yet. It may have been freezing outside, but the fresh air did help, as horrible as that sounded.

Finally, the pain lessened, and I opened my eyes.

Gunther-Hagen had explained everything after telling me the location of Jeremeil. Like his life depended on it. Hell, it had by the way I was threatening him.

The stuff he put in me. He didn't think it would last, but by seeing my overreaction to it, he had no doubt it was going to be a permanent attachment. He explained how much I would gain from this. Run faster, jump higher, be stronger…

He hadn't expected the chemicals to have such a strong reaction with my endorphins and adrenaline rushing through me at the time. The first step in the process of gaining this new ability was total shut down of the body system so the stuff could mingle properly with its host.

The serum mixes with the blood, and continues to cycle, generate, and flow through you. It's a natural amount of adrenaline you can keep with you that doesn't need to be triggered by panic or anger.

But the only downside was my temper and _natural_ adrenaline. When that happens…

The stuff was powerful on its own, concentrated into the very nitty gritty fine liquid. But with _more_ adrenaline that hasn't met my new chemically enhanced super blood…

Let's just say the next three or so days consist of me puking blood as my natural immune system tries to save myself.

It was weird. For some reason I couldn't remember much of what'd happened, but I do remember the rush, the pain, the anger, the strife. I remember being satisfied with his pleas and cowering. I remember almost leaping for joy when he gasped his final breaths before he reached his catatonic state.

I remember it all, and only proved that he was right.

This was _not_ normal.

I had been out of control.

I _still_ was out of control.

I hadn't told anyone, just for the sake of my own mental stability. I didn't want people to cower away from me.

Anger was a natural part of my life. Anyone could see that. It was expected of me to get pissed off and beat the shit out of the poor, unsuspecting bastard that came my way.

And if it meant that I would deal with _this_ later… So be it.

I wasn't going to live any differently because of _this_.

I could've been wasting my time being in angst, have people feel sorry for me, and blame everyone and everything. I could blame that stupid portal for sucking me in, but it was partly my doing. I _wanted_ to go in, and now there was no coming out.

Now, just because I'd gotten a little new gene enhancer in me that made me puke blood, I was thinking about having an early retirement and pitching umbrellas in the sand?

Yeah, yeah. Fuck that.

Who knows? I could get used to it.

"Madi?"

Claire had interrupted me from my musings, and I listened to her quiet footsteps as ran to my side, stopping and staring out to the canyon. "What's up?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's Fang." She said, slightly out of breath. "He's –"

"Gone?" I asked, and her eyes snapped on mine. "Yeah, I know. He left just as I'd gotten back."

"To the same general area?" She demanded.

"As in we don't know?" I asked rhetorically. "Yup."

She sighed deeply, sitting next to me. "So it's done then."

"Yup." I answered again.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I stared up at the blue, blue sky. "Yeah, I'm fine."

She was quiet, but I could hear thinking behind that silence.

"I know you didn't just come out into the cold to ask me just that." I pushed.

"Yeah…" she replied slowly. "I just… I just don't get it."

"I think everything's been pretty straightforward thus far." I mused, giving her the stupid answer.

"Except for one thing." She concluded. "You."

My heart started beating a little faster. "I doubt that. We both know I'm a rather… forthright person."

"What about that crap the Psycho Doc launched in you?" She insisted, "You can't tell me that stuff just _wears off_."

"I think he didn't put that much in. It was probably a stupid test run or something. I told you, it was like an adrenaline rush for ten minutes, and it was gone just as quickly."

_With blood-upchucking side effects._

After a couple of minutes, she finally spoke in a subdued tone. "In that lab. I'd never seen you – or anyone – look so angry, so in pain. Did it hurt?"

I was quiet for a heartbeat, deciding to go for the latter of all of my options. "Yes."

"If I weren't there… would you have killed Gunther-Hagen?"

That was an easy one. "Yup."

"I think maybe that's why I'm here." She said, sounding bolder. I turned around to look at her eyes darting from place to place, never on me. "To help you. To keep things balanced. Like we're Ying and Yang or something."

"No." I snapped, and her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "The only reason why you're here is because of some… some fluke. Maybe you were close enough to me just before the portal, so that tripped it."

Her green eyes turned hard and angry. "I don't believe you." She stated.

"Yes, well, that's what you get."

"You're not going to tell me the truth of why you think I'm really here? Or what's _really_ going on with you?" It was more of a deadpanned statement rather than a question.

"I'm letting you believe whatever you want." I stated oh-so vaguely. "That's the beauty of independent thinking, you know?"

She narrowed her eyes at me, and I shrugged as I stared up at the sky again.

Then, Claire got up from the roof, and stomped inside. "You're impossible." She grumbled, slinging the window open.

"I know." I replied. "It's impossible to believe someone like me is real."

She groaned in frustration, and I heard her replies no longer.

Suddenly, a swirling blue portal made form before me, and my eyes widened in surprise.

Well look whose on time?

"T – Time to go." I said, more to myself than anything else.

I flipped over on my feet, and dashed towards the open window – wings flapping as I took partial flight.

I jumped down the window, finding Claire and the rest of the flock look at me curiously.

I ran forward and grabbed Claire's arm, nodding to everyone.

"It's been a pleasure to meet you all, really, just the bees knees, and fight alongside you." I breathed. "But Claire and I have to leave leave. Now."

"But –" Claire started off, and I silenced her with my daring grin.

"Big things are happening, as I've _just_ been informed." I said pointedly, and her eyes widened in understanding.

"Goodbye." Claire twisted out of my arm as she looked back at the flock.

Before I could do anything, she ran towards Iggy and placed her hands on his shoulders, stood on the tips of her toes, and kissed him.

Yeah, like actually _kissed_ him.

I know that my jaw dropped.

She whispered something in his ear, and jogged up to my side. I jumped up, flapping my wings with Claire behind me.

"What the hell was that?" I demanded once we broke into the cool air.

"What?" She shrugged innocently. "Too much for you, Hollywood?"

"Hollywood?" I scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hollywood." She stated. "A place for eccentrics, egotistical Adonis guys, and overdramatic girls."

My jaw dropped again.

Second time that I was speechless.

Claire shrugged. "Hollywood."

"I'm not sure I should take that as a compliment…" I noted dryly.

But Claire didn't respond, her eyes locked on the portal. "Whoa…"

I flapped my wings harder, intent on just getting the hell out of here.

_**.M.I.W.**_

**Can I has a lil' R&R here, people?**


	21. Epilogue

**THEMESONGS**

_**I Don't Care**_** ~ Fall Out Boy**

**Epilogue**

Laptop.

Yes, I am looking at my laptop.

Okay, that was weird.

I checked the time on my phone by my side, and shook my head.

It was 2:38 in the morning, meaning a whole minute had passed since that little excursion.

I got up slowly, and my eyes widened as I stared down at my… attire.

Jeans, yellow _Keds_, black and yellow tank tops, and a black jacket that I loved so much off of the _PacSun_ website.

I jumped in front of the mirror, grinning as I realized how badass I looked with that Jeremiel doing his thing and looking deadlier than ever.

I was about to spin around, but stopped short when I realized the back.

There were two huge ass gashes cut between my shoulder blades.

Oh well, nothing a little thread couldn't fix.

I grinned, flipping my hair back as I (once again) threw out another awesome pose.

I swear, _America's Next Top Model_ had nothing on me.

"Ah, I love my job." I sighed.

_Ping!_

That little sound from my laptop echoed throughout the room, and I raised an eyebrow.

I collapsed on the side of my bed at the next instant, reading over a new instant message.

_KrazyWithaK:_ _I had the weirdest dream._

My eyes narrowed.

**Mad Ink:** _Rlly? Dnt tell me u fell asleep while talkin 2 me!_

**KrazyWithaK: **_No! No! I swear! But it was the COOLEST dream ever._

I gnawed on my lower lip.

**Mad Ink: **_*rolls eyes* Ok then, lets hear it._

**KrazyWithaK:** _Ok so, u were in my dream, and we were in the Maximum Ride series! The last book, actually! We fought, and kicked ass, and at the end I kissed Iggy._

She thought it was a dream. Just a dream. I could and would work with this.

Okay, let's give the most Madi-like answer.

**Mad Ink: **_Omd u dream abt me?_

**KrazyWithaK:** _It wasnt JUST u, jeez. Only u wuld say somethin like that._

**Mad Ink: **_Well, it IS a legitimate ques. Do u smoke w/o me, Claire?_

**KrazyWithaK: **_Plz, just tell me if it was a dream. It felt so real…_

I sighed deeply, and let my smart side do the talking. The last thing I needed was for someone to be in danger.

**Mad Ink:** _Yea, u'v been out 4 a while. Im surprised I got a reply all_

An awkward pause descended on the chatroom.

**Mad Ink:** _I think imma turn in. night._

**KrazyWithaK:** _Night_

I clicked the 'x' button, and flipped the screen down on my laptop and placed it on my beanbag. I reached around and flipped off my lamp, darkness enveloping the room.

I settled into my bed, and sighed.

This was something that was becoming routine, a new life I knew a little more about. At what costs, I was willing to find out.

But for now, I was the Rogue. A scoundrel that no longer belonged in one world, but three, and many more that I'd yet to have discovered.

One day, perhaps.

"Psh, Hollywood my ass."


	22. Author's Notes

**~ Mad Ink ~**

**And that, ladies and gentlemen, is… slightly that.**

**For now, anyways. **

**Now, for my next trick, I've got an interesting surprise for you.**

**You see, I've met another aspiring author (not Claire, sorry) who has shown… quite an interest for my works and named herself after my character (yes, it is creepy, and she did it just to get on my nerves).**

**MrsVirgilParker is her name, and writing is… partially her game.**

**She's going to be keeping tabs on my next adventure, as well as creating her own fanfiction based off of it.**

**It's going to be a sort of tag-team-type-thing.**

**Trust me, you'll get it when you see it.**

**~ Mad Ink ~**


End file.
